Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Z:Powerpuff Crossover
by Ryan Choi
Summary: When Mojo Jojo's latest evil scheme to destroy the Powerpuff Girls fails, he and the PPG are sent to the world of PPGZ. At there, Mojo meets his own counterpart, and they round up the villains to take over both worlds.
1. Mojo's Scheme

**_Mojo's Scheme_**

* * *

**Townsville: Mojo's lair**

"The City of Townsville, a peaceful city, yet also the main wrecking spots for many villains, and especially an evil monkey named..." the PPG narrator said.

"Mojo Jojo!" Mojo Jojo shouted, and then followed by an evil laugh, Mojo was now in his hideout with a machine that looked like the frame of a desk mirror.

"Now with my newest machine, which is rightfully mine, since I created it. I, Mojo Jojo, will use the fabric of space and time, to go back in time and destroy the Powerpuff Girls when the town thought they were a menace! And this thing can even be used for alternate dimensional travel." Mojo said.

**Townsville: Utonium residence**

The Powerpuff Girls are playing with their toys, when the Hotline goes "Buzz-Buzz!" before being picked up by Blossom.

"What is it, Mayor? WHAT!? We're on it!" Blossom talked through the phone.

She flew towards Bubbles and Buttercup. "Girls, Mojo built a device to manipulate time and space! We have to stop him! Let's go!" Blossom said, and the girls zoomed through the wall.

**Townsville: Mojo's lair**

The three girls fly to Mojo Jojo's lair, where they noticed beams of light coming out from the windows.

"This looks bad." Blossom said.

"I'm not just gonna stay here and let Mojo go through with his plan!" Buttercup said.

"Let's go." Blossom said, and the trio flew off.

Meanwhile, inside Mojo's lab, the frame was glowing while it charged up, and Mojo was waiting on his chair for the machine to charge up. "At last, soon there will be no more Powerpuffs."

"Not so fast!" Buttercup's voice said.

Mojo looked up and said, "The Powerpuff Girls!" And he pulled out a blaster. "You girls will not stop me, unlike the others, this plan is too important for you to wreck, and thus I will not allow..."

"Oh, shut up!" Buttercup said as she served him a knuckle sandwich, which sent him flying.

Mojo got up, but accidentally pressed the start button, and the frame generated a portal, which grew lager, and also unstable.

"Ah, great. Now the machine's unstable." Blossom said.

"Oh no!" Bubbles said, "Does this mean the end of Townsville?"

"Not yet, there's still the shutdown button." Blossom said as she flies around the machine.

"Got it." Blossom said as she finds the shutdown button, she was about to press it when Mojo aims the blaster at her. "You stay away from that button, so it'll continue to be left turned on."

"But the thing is unstable, and if I don't turn it off, who knows what could happen, especially to you." Blossom said, and this started to confuse Mojo, and before he could make his final decision, Blossom hit the shutdown button. "NOOOO!" Mojo shouted.

"Way to go! Blossom!" Buttercup said.

However, their victory was short lived, as even though the portal closed, the frame exploded, and created a vortex, which created a suction.

The PPG and Mojo grabbed onto something. "What's going on!?" Bubbles asked.

"When the portal was closed, due to the machine shutting down, it caused the machine to collapse on itself, and created a vortex similar to the black hole." Mojo replied.

"How do we fix it?" Buttercup asked.

"You can't fix it, we have to wait for the collapse of the machine to complete, and therefore, when it finish collapsing, the vortex will become stable and stop the suction." Mojo replied.

The suction kept on getting stronger. "Uh, I don't think it's ready to stop soon." Bubbles said.

Then, the girls and Mojo suddenly lost their grips, and got sucked into the vortex.

The four all screamed as they were sucked in, and the suction started to weaken.

As they all got sucked in completely, the suction died out, and the vortex disappeared.

* * *

**_Mojo Jojo creates a device to manipulate the fabric of time and space, and plans to use it to destroy the Powerpuff Girls in the past. The Powerpuff Girls arrive to stop Mojo, but they accidentally end up activating the machine, and they all get sucked into the portal. To be continued..._**


	2. New World

**_New World_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Science Lab**

Professor Utonium-Z was busy in the lab with his son, Ken, as they were observing something that looked like a multi-colored triangle in the sky from the monitors.

"What do you think it could be, Dad?" Ken asked.

"Well, according to these reports, it's... Amazing! A gate to another dimension." Professor Utonium-Z said as he read on a piece of paper that came out of a printer.

What do you think we should do?" Ken asked.

"Don't know, but I think this is a job for The Powerpuf Girls Z." Professor Utonium-Z said.

Ken nodded and called Poochi. "Poochi! You know what to do!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z! We need you!" Poochi shouted.

**New Townsville: The Junior High**

In the cafeteria, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru are eating lunch, when their belts started flashing, followed by an alarm.

The girls quickly finish their lunch and says, "Our compliments to the chef."

The three then take off to the rooftop.

They raised their hands, and rings matching the colors of their buckles appeared on their middle fingers.

They swiped them across their belt buckles, and they transform, they each got a dress, vest, and boots of their own color scheme.

"BLOSSOM! BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP!" the girls shouted, the three posed and shouted, "POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"

Momoko is now Blossom, Kaoru is now Buttercup and Miyako is now Bubbles.

Blossom-Z took out her compact and Ken's face appeared. "Girls! Head to the Honor District, apparently some alternate dimensional event occurred, you better investigate."

"Don't worry, Ken, we'll check it out." Blossom-Z said, and the trio flew off.

**New Townsville: Jouven District**

The Powerpuff Girls awoke to see their new surroundings. "Whoa, this doesn't look like Townsville, it's more like Japan." Blossom said.

"It is Japan." Blossom-Z's voice said. "New Townsville to be more specific."

The PPG looked up to see the PPGZ fly down. "Thanks for telling us that."

"You're welcome. You look nice." Bubbles-Z said.

"Of course we are." Bubbles said.

Buttercup, however asked, "So who are you guys?"

"We're superheroes who keep New Townsville safe, The Powerpuff Girls Z!" Blossom-Z replied.

"Wait, Powerpuff girls?!" Blossom said, "Hold on, we are the Powerpuff Girls!"

"What?!" the PPGZ asked.

And at the lab, both Ken and Utonium-Z reacted with the same question. "What?!"

"Alright, I'm officially confused. What's going on?" Buttercup-Z asked.

"How about we discuss this?" Blossom suggested.

"I say we go with that." Blossom-Z said. "So what makes you think you guys are the Powerpuffs, when we're already the Powerpuffs?"

"Uh, no, we're the Powerpuffs." Blossom said. "And besides, the only explanation is that we must've traveled to an alternate world and..." The answer finally came to her. "It must have been Mojo's device!"

"Wait, what was Mojo up to this time?" Bubbles-Z asked.

"Mojo, the one from our world, when his machine became unstable, it must have sent us into this world!" Blossom said.

"That would explain the other dimensional gate that the Professor detected around here." Blossom-Z said. "You three better come with us so you can explain this to the Professor, well, our world's Professor."

"Sounds good to me." Blossom said, and the six girls flew off.

* * *

**_The PPG are sent to New Townsville, where they meet their counterparts, the PPGZ. To be continued..._**

* * *

**_A/N: The original Powerpuff Girls chracters won't have any letters at the end of their names, while the Powerpuff Girls Z characters will have a "-Z" at the end._**

**_To make it easier to tell the difference between the two Powerpuffs, the PPGZ will be called by their Japanese names when in normal forms._**


	3. At the Lab

**_At the Lab_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Science Lab**

Professor Utonium-Z and Ken looked over the PPG.

"Can you stop that?" Buttercup asked. "It's making me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh sorry." Ken said, and then, he said to his dad, "Professor, this is an incredible discovery."

"I know," Professor Utonium-Z said, "Alternate dimensional counterparts of Powerpuff Girls Z, yet with their own differences."

"Tell me about it." Blossom-Z said.

Blossom flew over to Ken and asked, "You're a nice kid, what's your name?"

"My name's Ken." Ken replied.

"That's a nice name." Blossom said. "You must be pretty smart to be the Professor's assistant."

"Yeah, it's nice to know this world's Professor has an assistant," Bubbles said. "How did you become his assistant?"

"Well, mostly because he's my Dad." Ken replied.

"He's your Dad!?" The PPG asked.

"Yeah," Blossom-Z said, "Ken here, is the Professor's son... well our world's Professor anyway."

"Doesn't the Professor from your world have a son?" Bubbles-Z asked.

"Actually no." Blossom said, "Other than us, he doesn't have any other kids."

"Wait? The Professor from your world is your dad!?" Buttercup-Z asked in surprise.

"Well, technically yes, since he created us." Blossom said.

"Well." Bubbles started explaining how they were created. "The city was often terrorized by villains, so the Professor wanted to create little girls to bring some joy. He used sugar, spice, and everything nice."

"Oh brother." Buttercup-Z said, barely believing this.

"But then, his lab monkey, Jojo pushed him." Buttercup continued. "This caused him to crack a vat of Chemical X over the compound, and thus, creating us!"

Professor Utonium-Z gasped and asked, "Did you mention Chemical X?"

Blossom nodded, "Of course we did. Why?"

"Well, we had a chemical concoction of the same name, but then, our robot dog, Poochi dropped a Zuber Cake into it, turning it into a new chemical that we call Chemical Z." Ken said.

"Ah." Bubbles giggles and said, "So that explains Powerpuff Girls Z."

Buttercup then asked, "And from Chemical Z you were created?"

"Kinda." Blossom-Z said, "Before the creation of Chemical Z, we were actually normal people."

"But then, there was a huge disruption in the Earth's weather patterns. And Ken used Chemical Z to stabilize it. However, it sent out white and black energy waves that we call Z-Rays. The White Z-Rays gave the Powerpuff Z their powers and Poochi the ability to talk." Professor Utonium-Z said, "However, the Black Z-Rays hit several other people and creatures, turning them into monsters."

"Man." said Buttercup, "That's insane!"

"So what happened to Jojo after you were created?" Bubbles-Z asked.

"Well, Jojo got hit with the blast, becoming more intelligent. Then, he ran away and became Mojo Jojo!" Blossom explained.

"MOJO JOJO!?" the Powerpuff Z, Ken, Poochi, and Professor Utonium-Z shouted.

"So there's a version of Mojo in this world too." Blossom said.

"Yup, Mojo is the first villain that we've fought since we became Powerpuff Girls Z." Blossom-Z said. "As a matter of fact, he's the most recurring villain."

"I hear you." Buttercup said, "Also, it's because of his machine that we're here now!"

"What machine?" Professor Utonium-Z asked.

"Mojo built a machine to go back in time to destroy us, but it became unstable, and we got sucked into a portal, and then we came here." Bubbles said.

"Hmm." Professor Utonium-Z said. "We better be alert, if you were sent here, then it's likely that the Mojo from your world is here too."

* * *

**_The PPG are taken to the science lab, where the meet Professor Utonium-Z, Ken, and Poochi. After the mention of Mojo Jojo, the everyone decides to be on alert for Mojo, in case he got sent to this world as well. To be continued..._**


	4. Mojo Meets Mojo

**_Mojo meets Mojo_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Downtown**

Mojo Jojo is sneaking around the streets of New Townsville, dressed in old rags.

"What a mess this is, if those Powerpuff Girls hadn't interfered, this wouldn't have happened, and I could've been rid of them for good, but now, I have no idea where I am. Curses!" Mojo said.

He kept talking and wondering the city for quite a while, until an old run-down house catch his attention, for some strange reason.

"Hmm." Mojo wondered and decided to investigate.

**New Townsville: Mojo-Z's lair**

Inside the house, Mojo Jojo-Z was eating ramen.

"THis ramen noodle is quite tasty." Mojo-Z said. "After I finish this ramen, it'll give me some brain fuel for me to use, so I can take over the world!"

Then, the door opened, and to Mojo-Z's surprise, his counterpart, still dressed in rags, was standing there.

"Hmm, I wonder who lives here and what he does that it caught my attention, if it's worth it, then maybe I can return to my world." Mojo said as he stepped down the stairs.

"Who dares to break into Mojo's house?" Mojo-Z asked as he confronted his counterpart.

"Who are you?" Mojo asked.

"I am the one and only, Mojo Jojo! And soon, I will take over the world!" Mojo-Z said.

"Impossible! You cannot be Mojo Jojo, 'cause there is already a Mojo Jojo, and that is me, meaning you're not Mojo Jojo, unless there are two now, which the number of Mojos should be only one, and besides Mojo Jojo is not that tall." Mojo said.

"What makes you think so?" Mojo-Z asked.

At this, Mojo took off his disguise and revealed himself to his counterpart. "This makes me think so." Mojo said.

"WHAT!?" Mojo-Z said in confusion. "You... you're me! This can't be possible, what is happening?!"

"I agree, only it's the other way around, for you said I can't be you and I hence say you can't be me and then..." Mojo started, but Mojo-Z clamped his hand over Mojo's mouth.

"You're just saying the same thing all over again, but differently." Mojo-Z said.

Before Mojo could reply, he noticed a news on the TV.

"Earlier today, the Powerpuff Girls Z met up with another set of girls that looked somewhat like them!" The reporter said.

"Two sets of Powerpuff Girls!?" Mojo asked, "That's impossible, meaning this shouldn't be happening, everyone knows this only happens if you go to another world and..." Then the thought hit him. "Ah, yes! This world have similarities and differences to my own, meaning things are same and different, but those cursed Powerpuff Girls exist in this world too, and..." he then stared at Mojo-Z, "And that means he's my dimensional counterpart."

He walked up to Mojo-Z, who was a bit in shock.

"Other-Mojo, I finally have this wrapped up, I am your alternate dimensional counterpart, meaning I am you from a different world. Together we can take over both our worlds, yours and mine, and therefore, victory will be finally in our grasps!" Mojo said.

Mojo-Z's eyes brightened and he smirked with glee.

"Oh yes! I like that plan! Ahahahaha!" Mojo-Z said.

The two Mojo Jojos then began an evil laughing moment.

* * *

**_Mojo wonders around New Townsville. His attention is caught by a strange presence he feels inside Mojo-Z's house, which is actually coming from Mojo-Z. And after meeting Mojo-Z, the two Mojos decide to take over both worlds. To be continued..._**


	5. Cabin Fever

**_Cabin Fever_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Science Lab**

After discussing it for a while, it was decided that it would be best for the PPG to remain at the lab.

So while the Powerpuff Girls Z went back to school, the Powerpuff Girls stayed back at the lab.

They spent most of their time by helping Utonium-Z, Ken, and Poochi with work, and sometimes, they took a TV break, or they read some books and magazines.

However, despite the fact that there were plenty of things they could do, the cabin fever was starting to get to the PPG.

And then later, around 4:00 p.m., the PPGZ came into the lab in their normal forms.

"We're back." Momoko said as she, Miyako, and Kaoru entered the lab.

"Hey there!" Kaoru shouted.

"Hi, Professor. Hi, Ken. Hi, Poochi." Miyako said.

"Oh, hello girls." Utonium-Z said as he looked away from some data on a computer screen to greet the PPGZ.

The PPGZ noticed there was something wrong with the PPG.

Miyako became concerned and asked. "Excuse me, but are you guys feeling alright?"

"No! We're really sick and tired of just staying locked up in the lab! I need some action!" Buttercup flew up and shouted.

"Whoa, she's just like Kaoru whenever she gets impatient." Momoko said.

"Hey!" Kaoru shouted.

"Buttercup's right." Blossom said. "As much as I know it's best that we keep a low profile in this world... IT'S SO BORING IN HERE!"

"I wanna go outside!" Bubbles shouted while crying.

Meanwhile, Professor Utonium-Z overheard the girls' complaints, he thought it over and suggested, "Well, even though something might happen, I think you girls could show your other selves around the city."

The PPG's and Miyako's eyes widened with delight. "Really Professor?" Miyako asked.

"Whoa, let's not get too hasty." Kaoru said. "If people see us around with them, don't you think that'll give us away?"

"Maybe, but if they don't use their powers, we might be able to avoid attracting any unwanted attention." Ken said.

"What!?" the PPG asked.

"What's the big deal? We use our powers all the time, back home." Buttercup said.

"Maybe for you guys, but for us, we have what's known as secret identities." Momoko said. "Even though I wish otherwise."

"Well, if that's how things go around here, then I guess we better stick to the program." Blossom said.

"Okay, sure." Bubbles said in agreement, while Buttercup groaned in complaint.

* * *

**_The PPGZ head back to the school, while the PPG stay at the lab. After school the Powerpuff Z come visit the lab, and after their counterparts get bored in the lab, they decide to take them out to town, under condition that they don't use their powers. To be continued..._**


	6. Around New Townsville

**_Around New Townsville_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Mojo-Z's lair**

There was a lot of racket coming from inside Mojo Jojo-Z's lair.

Ever since joining forces, both Mojos were working hard to recreate Mojo's dimensional portal.

They were almost done, when one problem interfered with their progress.

"This project is almost done, meaning it's nearly reaching its completion, ever since we started working on it, but we have not finished yet. We are missing the most vital component, the most important part of the machine, meaning without it, we can never finish, and thus, the status will continue to be and will remain as incomplete. We have to get this final component to finish, or else our work here will have been for nothing." Mojo said.

"Oh, don't worry, other-Mojo." Mojo-Z said, "I think I know where we can get it. We are just gonna have to steal it!"

"Yes, good idea! Despite some of our personal differences, you are definitely my other dimensional counterpart!" Mojo said.

Then, the both Mojos started another evil laughing moment.

**New Townsville: Akatsutsumi Residence**

"Welcome to my house." Momoko said. "I live here with my mom, dad, and a younger sister named Kasey."

"Wow. Even though this world's Bubbles and Buttercup aren't your sisters, you still have one younger sister to make up for it." Blossom said.

**New Townsville: Gotokuji Residence**

"This is my house." Miyako said. "I live here with my grandma."

"I wonder what it would be like to live with only your grandma." Bubbles said.

**New Townsville: Matsubara Residence**

"This is where I call home." Kaoru said. "My folks are my dad, who's a pro wrestler, a mom, an older brother named Dave, and a younger brother named Sam."

"Your house is almost filled with men." Buttercup said.

**New**** Townsville: The Zoo**

"And now we have arrived at the zoo." Momoko said as she pointed towards the zoo.

Inside the zoo, the girls visited a lot of exhibits, including the monkeys.

"Those monkeys are really cute." Bubbles said as she pointed at some monkeys.

"Yup, they sure are." Momoko said, "But when a Black Z-Ray landed in the zoo, a monkey got hit by the ray, and he became Mojo Jojo."

"Really?" Blossom asked. "I can't believe the Mojo from this world was a zoo monkey."

Bubbles giggled, but then, her stomach growled. "I'm hungry." She said.

"Well if you want some treats, then I know just the place." Momoko said.

**New Townsville: Annie's shop**

The girls walk out of Annie's shop with a lot of sweets.

"I bet this'll taste yummy." Blossom said as she's about to help herself to a cookie cream sandwich.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Momoko said. "If you're my counterpart, I thought you at least knew how to enjoy sweets properly, but guess not."

"There's a proper way to eat sweets?" Blossom asked.

"Here, this is what you should do." Momoko said as she got another cookie cream sanwich, and gave a detailed explanation of how she eats them.

The PPG were fascinated by this. "Wow, she takes eating sweets to a whole new level." Blossom said, as she tries eating the cookie cream sandwich while using Momoko's methods.

And then, the girls heard and saw an explosion coming from a distance. "Looks like we've got trouble." Kaoru said.

And then, a flash and alarm comes from the PPGZ's belt buckles. "We do." Momoko said.

* * *

**_The Mojo Jojos attempt to recreate the dimensional portal, but they're missing one final piece, and Mojo-Z suggests that they steal one. Meanwhile, the girls go looking around New Townsville, visiting places such as the PPGZ's homes, the zoo, and Annie's snack shop. Later, they get word of trouble in the city. To be continued..._**


	7. PPG & PPGZ vs Mojo Jojos (Part 1)

**_PPG &amp; PPGZ vs. Mojo Jojos (Part 1)_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Snack Shop**

On her belt buckle, Momoko saw Mojo-Z was wrecking the city with a Mojo Robo.

"Destruction. Destruction!" Mojo-Z says as he knocks down a building.

"It's Mojo!" Buttercup shouted. "But why is he taller?"

"I think you mean our world's Mojo." Kaoru said.

"That explains it." Blossom said.

Just then, Miyako looks at the image and said, "Look, there's a smaller monkey with him."

The Powerpuff Girls give a second glance and saw the other monkey.

"That's our world's Mojo!" the PPG gasped.

"Alright, let's do this!" Momoko said.

"BLOSSOM! BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP!" Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru shouted.

In a flurry of lights, their normal clothes were replaced with their Powerpuff Z uniforms.

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!" the PPGZ shouted.

The PPG just stared, completely astonished by the transformation.

**New Townsville: Downtown**

"Well, other-Mojo, did you find it?" Mojo-Z asked as he tapped his finger impatiently.

In the store, Mojo was busy throwing stuff away as he continued to look for the one that he and Mojo-Z need. "No, this store has little in supply or lacks the component that we need. And without that component, our great device cannot function, and if the device can't work, then our brilliant plan is a failure." Mojo said.

"Just keep looking, other Mojo, in the meantime, if the Stinkystuff Girls arrive, I will keep them busy." Mojo-Z said.

"Forget it, Mojos!" Blossom-Z's voice said.

The Mojos look up, and up in the sky, are both sets of the Powerpuff Girls.

"You and other Mojo shouldn't have come here!" Blossom-Z said.

"'Cause now you've got double trouble! Powerpuff Girls Z!" The PPGZ said while posing.

"How about less posing and more fighting?" Buttercup suggested as she flew at Mojo-Z.

But then, she got knocked down by one of the Mojo Robo's arms.

"Not bad." Buttercup said as she got back up.

"Let's go!" Blossom said, "If we can beat our world's Mojo, then this one shouldn't be too hard!"

They flew around the Mojo Robo, dodging its tentacles and arms, looking for a weak spot.

When they tried to attack the cockpit, Mojo-Z just smirked, and pushed a button, and the Mojo Robo slapped them away.

Powerpuff Girls Z turned away from the fight, when they noticed that Mojo, in frustration, was still looking for the component.

"Listen up! Other- Mojo, whatever you're looking for, you can forget it!" Buttercup-Z shouted.

Mojo turned around to notice the Powerpuff Z. "Oh, so you are the Powerpuff Girls of this world, which makes you different from my world's Powerpuff Girls, but still, you share similarities, for example, you're trying to stop me from finding what I need for my master pla..." Mojo rambled on, but gets interrupted when Blossom-Z's Yo-Yo bonks him in the face.

"Oh, shut up!" Blossom-Z shouted.

Mojo got up, glaring at the PPGZ with a bump on his head. "You dare interrupt ME!?" He shouted as he got out a blaster cannon.

Unprepared to dodge, the Powerpuff Z got knocked back.

"Okay, the other Mojo's got weaponry." Buttercup-Z said as she got up.

And then, the PPG landed into the ground, leaving imprints of them.

After getting up, Blossom asked, "Let me guess, our Mojo is pretty tough?"

"Yeah, for someone who talks a lot, that monkey is pretty tough." Bubbles-Z.

"Okay," both Blossoms said. "New plan... HEY! I MAKE THE PLANS!"

They sighed and Blossom-Z said, "Okay, your plan first."

"Okay, how about... the Buttercups and I handle this world's Mojo while you and both Bubbles deal with our Mojo." Blossom said.

"Hey, I was thinking the same thing." Blossom-Z said, smiling. "We are definitely the same!"

"Good to know we were thinking the same thing." Blossom said. "Now let's do this!"

And they all flew off to their respective directions.

* * *

**_The explosions are revealed to be the work of the Mojo Jojos. Both Powerpuffs take on each other's Mojo, but both Mojos easily knock them back, due to the Powerpuffs not knowing what surprise the Mojos they fought could bring out. The Powerpuffs separate to take on both Mojos. To be continued..._**


	8. PPG & PPGZ vs Mojo Jojos (Part 2)

**_PPG &amp; PPGZ vs. Mojo Jojos (Part 2)_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Downtown**

Blossom and the Buttercups appeared in front of Mojo-Z and his Robo Mojo.

Mojo-Z smirked and let out a few chuckles. "You can't beat me!" Mojo-Z said. "I will knock you down like I already did!"

Then, he got hit hard by Buttercup-Z's hammer. "Sonic Slammer!" Buttercup-Z shouted.

Blossom then used her ice breath to immobilize the tentacles.

Blossom and Buttercup then used their laser eyes to cut off the frozen tentacles, making the Mojo Robo fall apart, and leaving Mojo-Z grinning nervously, then, the three girls gave him a triple punch smackdown. "I won't forget this!" Mojo-Z shouts as he's sent flying.

At this time, Mojo resumed rummaging through the electronic parts, looking for the one he need, when he received a tap on his shoulder to reveal both Bubbles and Blossom-Z.

"Excuse me, Mojo," Bubbles-Z said. "But I don't think you're being a good monkey."

"Of course I'm not a good monkey, I'm a bad monkey, if I wasn't the bad monkey, I wouldn't be evil, and if I wasn't evil, I wouldn't be Mojo Jojo, and..." Mojo rambled on, but, Blossom-Z whacked him again with her Yo-Yo, sending him flying across the room.

"You have interrupted me for the last time! Say good night!" he shouted as he fired two missiles from a missile launcher.

"Spinning-Yo Attack!" Blossom-Z used her Yo-Yo to tie up the missile and redirect it to Mojo.

"Bouncy Bubbles!" Bubbles-Z waved her wand to create a bubble, the missile bounced off harmlessly and flew back to Mojo.

"Uh-oh." Mojo said as the missiles comes back, and he's sent flying out of the store, landing in the middle of the road, and Mojo-Z, then fall next to him.

A motherboard fell near Mojo, and when he took a look at it, he gasped and held it up in the air. "At last, the final part we need is in our grasp!" Mojo said victoriously.

"Need for what?" Blossom-Z asked as both teams of girls hovered over the Mojos.

Mojo-Z lifted his head and figured out the situation that they were surrounded with no opening.

Then suddenly, the girls were knocked away into a wall by a furry pink hand, they recovered to see Fuzzy Lumpkins-Z. "Fuzzy Lumpkins!" they gasped and shouted.

"This here is my land!" Fuzzy-Z said as he smashed his hand into the ground, leaving a handprint. "See! My mark, so this is my land!"

"Wow, this Fuzzy actually tries to expand his territory, and he even leaves a mark to prove it." Blossom said.

"Well, at least it's only Fuzzy." Bubbles-Z said.

But then, many PPGZ villains arrived, including the Amoeba Boys-Z, Princess Morbucks-Z, Sedusa-Z, and the Gangreen Gang-Z. "You had to say it." Blossom-Z said.

"The Gangreen Gang." Buttercup said. "The Amoeba Boys." Blossom said.

"Actually, I'm more of a lady." Violet said.

"Princess Morbucks and Sedusa." Bubbles said.

Then, they got squirted with water, they looked up to see the Rowdyruff Boys-Z.

"The Rowdyruff Boys!" The PPG shouted.

"Check it out." Boomer-Z said. "Smaller version of those Powerpuff sissies."

"Well, these brats look easy to pound on." Ivy said.

"They're too cute, they'll steal all the attention from me, and I can't have that happening!" Princess-Z shouted.

"Aha! It is a good thing the other villains and monsters decided to join us." Mojo-Z said as he and his counterpart left the scene with the motherboard, while the Girls are forced to deal with the villains.

* * *

**_The Powerpuffs defeat both Mojos, as they find the part they were looking for. But then, more villains arrive on the scene, including the Amoeba Boys-Z, Fuzzy Lumpkins-Z, Sedusa-Z, Princess Morbucks-Z, Amoeba Boys-Z, the Gangreen Gang-Z, and the Rowdyruff Boys-Z, allowing both Mojos to get away. To be continued..._**


	9. PPG & PPGZ vs Villains (Part 1)

**_PPG &amp; PPGZ vs. Villains (Part 1)_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Downtown**

"Where we last left off, the Powerpuffs just defeated both Mojos, just as they found what they were looking for. The victory of our heroes seemed at hand, but then, the other villains gang up on them for an epic showdown." The PPGZ narrator said.

"Well we're in a pickle." Buttercup-Z said as they looked at all the villains surrounding them.

"I have to admit." Blossom said. "They look more challenging than the guys we fight back home."

Brick-Z then blew a spitball into Bubbles's eyes. "Aaah!" Bubbles screamed as she wiped her eyes. "And they're meaner too!"

"Well, since you're new here, I guess we better introduce ourselves." Ace-Z said.

"Do we have to listen?" Blossom asked. "I mean, we already know these losers back home."

"I think we should just listen." Blossom-Z said.

The Gangreen step up first. "I'm Ace, the leader of this funky crew. I'm Big Billy! They call me Li'l Arturo. My name is Ivy. And that goofball over there, he's Grubber." The Gangreen Gang-Z each introduce themselves. "And the five of us are the universally despised Gangreen Gang." Ace-Z said.

"Well, the other Grubber certainly looks better than our Grubber." Blossom said.

"I can't believe Arturo is a girl, and instead of Snake, there's another girl named Ivy." Bubbles said.

The Amoeba Boys-Z then take their turn. "Top Hat! Poncho! Violet!" The Amoeba Boys-Z announce their names. "And we're the Amoeba Boys!" Top Hat said.

"Even though I'm actually a lady." Violet said.

"I'm surprised that the Amoeba Boys now include a girl." Buttercup said.

"I'm the master of disguise, call me Sedusa." Sedusa-Z said.

"I'm Princess Morbucks, and I should be getting all the attention, not you!" Princess-Z shouted.

"Fuzzy Lumpkin's my name, and holdin' property's my game." Fuzzy-Z played a tune on his banjo.

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys!" The RRBZ shouted. "I'm Brick! The name's Boomer! And they call me Butch!" The RRBZ announced their names.

"Now that they're done with the introductions, let's hammer them into the ground!" Buttercup said.

"Oh yeah!" Buttercup-Z shouted in agreement and held up her hammer.

Suddenly, Arturo-Z jumped on Buttercup-Z's head. "Alright! The battle begins now!" Buttercup-Z shouted, and she waved her hammer.

Blossom was facing Fuzzy-Z. "Ya think little girls like y'all can take on us?" Fuzzy-Z asked.

"Well you're about to get a major whoopin', other-Fuzzy!" Blossom shouted and flew towards Fuzzy-Z, who simply got into an aiming stance, and when Blossom came in for a kick, he blocked her with a force palm. "Or... maybe... not." Blossom says as the impact caused her to feel vibrations.

Bubbles got slammed into the ground by Sedusa-Z, she got up to see her counterpart, even though with green skin and purple eyes. "Are you alright?" Bubbles asked.

Then suddenly, the Bubbles-Z gets smacked by Buttercup-Z's hammer to reveal it's actually Grubber-Z.

"You better be careful, that guy can shapeshift." Buttercup-Z said.

"Okay, thanks, other-Buttercup." Bubbles said.

* * *

**_Before they fight, the villains introduce themselves to the PPG. Then, they fight Arturo-Z, Fuzzy-Z, Sedusa-Z, and beat Grubber-Z. To be continued..._**


	10. PPG & PPGZ vs Villains (Part 2)

**_PPG &amp; PPGZ vs. Villains (Part 2)_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Downtown**

Blossom-Z was being hammered by the Amoeba Boys-Z, who flung themselves into her face, blocking out her vision.

Blossom noticed her counterpart's predicament and used ice breath on the Amoeba Boys-Z, freezing them in an ice cube. "You have ice breath? That's so cool!" Blossom-Z said.

Blowsom chuckled and said, "Thanks."

Buttercup was busy dodging Ace-Z's card attacks, when Big Billy-Z sneaks up on her and readies a punch.

"Oh no you don't. Bubble Trouble!" Bubbles-Z said as she sent several bubbles at Ace-Z and Big Billy-Z, knocking them down.

"Thanks other-Bubbles, that bubble wand is pretty more useful than it looks." Buttercup said.

Ivy grabbed Blossom by the arm, and used her special massage powers on her. "How does my massage feel? Isn't it relaxing?" Ivy asked.

"To be honest, it feels so good." Blossom said in a relaxed tone.

"Now that you're soundly asleep, you won't be causing us anymore trouble." Ivy said.

Then, Blossom-Z's Yo-Yo shoots up into the air and bonks Ivy. "Ouch." Ivy says as she's down for the count.

"Wow. Thanks, I have to admit, that massage power of hers is a pretty useful weapon." Blossom said.

The Amoeba Boys-Z break free of the ice cube and merge into their giant form.

"Now we will squash you girls." The Amoeba Boys-Z shouted.

"We'll see about that! Hyper-Yo Attack!" Blossom-Z shot her Yo-Yo at the Amoeba Boys-Z.

"Rolling Bubble Blow!" Bubbles-Z creates a giant bubble to trap the Amoeba Boys-Z.

"Powered Swing!" Buttercup-Z sent an energy wave at the Amoeba Boys-Z, separating them into three again.

Buttercup is fighting against Arturo-Z, while Princess-Z calls for a UFO mech to fire at Buttercup.

Arturo-Z ran around Buttercup like a mosquito, dodging every attempt that Buttercup made to catch her.

"I'm like a mosquito, and you're too slow to swat me!" Arturo-Z said.

But eventually, Arturo-Z ends up dizzy, and Buttercup use that oppotunity to throw her into Princess-Z's UFO, destroying it, then Buttercup gave both of them a good smacking.

Blossom-Z is facing against Fuzzy-Z and Sedusa-Z.

"Hey Sedusa!" Blossom-Z said. "I bet you can't change into Ms. Bellum."

"Oh yeah, we'll just see!" Sedusa-Z says as she change into Ms. Bellum-Z.

"Ms. Bellum gets even more purdy every time I see her." Fuzzy-Z said, distracted by Sedusa-Z's disguise.

"Yo-Yo Finish!" Blossom shoots her Yo-Yo, bonking both Fuzzy-Z and Sedusa-Z, with the latter returning to normal appearance, as they get knocked out.

"Wow, I'm guessing that this Fuzzy has a crush on this world's Ms. Bellum." Blossom said.

"Yup, that's how we defeated him the first time." Blossom-Z said. "He got distracted by Ms. Bellum, and we used that opportunity to send him flying."

* * *

**_The Powerpuffs start turning the battle in their favor, despite the new abilities that the PPGZ villains have, that their PPG counterparts don't. Bubbles-Z defeat Ace-Z and Big Billy-Z, Buttercup defeats Arturo-Z and Princess-Z, Blossom-Z defeats Ivy, Fuzzy-Z, and Sedusa-Z, and the PPGZ finish off the Amoeba Boys-Z. Now all that's left are the Rowdyruff Boys-Z. To be continued..._**


	11. PPG & PPGZ vs Villains (Part 3)

**_PPG &amp; PPGZ vs. Villains (Part 3)_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Downtown**

Meanwhile, Bubbles was fighting Butch-Z, and then, he threw his sock boomerang at her.

"Ewww! Gross!" she shouted as the smelly sock flew around her.

Then, Boomer-Z tried to assault her by firing earwax with his cotton swabs.

"You're disgusting!" she shouted as she narrowly avoided the earwax attack.

Then, Brick-Z made the mistake of messing up her pigtails.

Bubbles got mad and unleashed a super loud scream, which was so loud that the Powerpuffs and the villains had to cover their ears.

Then, she started bashing up the Rowdyruff Boys Z.

"That was some loud screaming." Buttercup-Z said.

After Bubbles finished beating them up, the Rowdyruff Boys Z landed on the ground where the other villains were gathered.

"Hold on a minute!" Blossom said as she looked at the pile of defeated villains. "Where did the Mojos go?"

Blossom-Z pointed to a direction and shouted, "Over there!"

The Powerpuffs look towards the direction that Blossom-Z pointed to and saw that the Mojos were installing the motherboard on something that looked like the frame of a giant desk mirror.

"Finally, the gateway between the two worlds will reopen, and we will rule both worlds, which is greater than just one world, but now that there's two, so that makes it even better." Mojo said.

"Ahahahaha!" Mojo-Z laughed, "Yes, we will soon take over both worlds!"

"Not so fast, Mojos!" Blossom-Z shouted.

"You are not going anywhere!" Bubbles said.

"The Mojo from this world is staying here, but the other Mojo is going back to his world!" Buttercup-Z shouted.

"You will not stop us! Meaning that this time... " Mojo started.

"Why can't you be quiet for once!?" Blossom-Z asked, "Yo-Yo Spinout!" She shot her Yo-Yo at Mojo, but he screamed and ducked, and instead, she hit a switch on the machine, and activated it.

The machine whirred to life and inside the frame, a rainbow-colored star shape formed, then, it started to generate a blinding multi-colored light around itself.

"Oh no! The portal was incomplete! It was not done yet! If you did something when it was finished, then I could easily shut it down! But since it was incomplete, I cannot shut it down now!" Mojo shouted.

The light suddenly expanded, and once it cleared, both Powerpuffs, both Mojos, and the other villains disappeared.

**Townsville: Downtown**

A blinding flash of light appeared, and with a "Boom!" both Powerpuff Girls fell down to the streets of Townsville.

"Ow, my bottom." Bubbles-Z said.

"Where is this place? This doesn't look like New Townsville." Buttercup-Z said.

"It isn't." Bubbles said as she flew up and looked around. "We're back home! It's Townsville!"

"Hey," Buttercup said. "Whaddaya know, we are home."

Buttercup-Z scoffed and asked, "Townsville? Your city still goes by that name?"

"Oh, come on," Bubbles-Z said. "I think it's still very nice."

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Blossom-Z asked.

"Maybe if we talk to the Professor, he can figure something out." Blossom suggested.

"Just to be clear, you mean your Professor, right?" Blossom-Z asked.

Blossom nodded, and Blossom-Z thought for a bit and said, "Great idea, let's get movin'." And the six girls flew off.

**Townsville: Mojo's lair**

In his lair, Mojo woke up and found himself back home, and he also realized that he wasn't alone.

* * *

**_Bubbles defeat the Rowdyruff Boys-Z, and the Powerpuffs realize that they were only meant for distractions, so both Mojos can rebuild the dimensional gateway. When Mojo dodge a Yo-Yo attack meant for him, it accidentally start the portal while it was still incomplete, causing a bright flash of multi-colored light to engulf them all. When the light clears, everyone is sent to the PPG world, specifically Townsville. To be continued..._**


	12. Back in Townsville

_**Back in Townsville**_

* * *

**Townsville: Downtown**

Townsville had never looked more welcoming to the Powerpuff Girls before, yet it looked rather strange to the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Ah, Townsville, I'm glad to be back." Blossom said.

"Home sweet home." Bubbles said.

"So this is your home," Blossom-Z said. "It's not what I expected it to be."

"Yeah," Buttercup-Z said. "I expected it to look a little more like New Townsville."

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, the buildings are shorter." Buttercup-Z said.

"Girls, this isn't the time to be talking about that kind of thing right now." Blossom said.

"Right." Blossom-Z said, "We're gonna need this world's Professor's help, so you better take us to his lab."

The girls flew around Townsville, until Bubbles find it. "There it is." Bubbles said.

The girls landed in front of a small, white house with three circular windows on the second floor, that looked small, but slightly futuristic.

"Here it is." Blossom said. "Welcome to the Professor's lab, and also our home."

"Or casa in Spanish." Bubbles said.

"Wow, a house that not only serves as a place to live, but a lab too, it's just like with the Professor from our world, Ken, and Poochi." Bubbles-Z said.

"It definitely looks like a good place to live." Blossom-Z said.

"Yeah, even though I did say shorter, I wouldn't miss a chance to stay here." Buttercup-Z said.

The Powerpuff Girls flew to the door, and Blossom rang the doorbell.

After few seconds later, Professor Utonium answered the door.

"Hello, who is... Oh, hello girls." Professor Utonium said, but after seeing the PPGZ, he gave a questioning look and asked, "And... girls?"

And the PPGZ gave a nervous laugh in response.

"Professor, you better get ready to hear what's to come." Blossom said.

"You're in for a really crazy story that sounds made up, but true." Buttercup said.

**Townsville: Mojo's lair**

From the top of his lab, Mojo stood proudly with an evil grin on his face.

"Ah, it is nice to back at my own home, which I mean my own world, but can also refer to my lab, so basically, I am using two different definitions of home at the same time." Mojo said.

"So, smaller-Monkey man," Butch-Z said to Mojo, "Is this the world where you and those smaller Powerpuffs came from?"

"Yes it is." Mojo replied. "And we are planning to take over this world, and the other world that the rest of you fellow villains originated from, which is a different world to me, but considered as the originating world to all of you."

"This other world is very interesting. It almost looks easier to take over than mine." Mojo-Z said.

"Just wait until this world sees me!" Princess-Z said. "I'll grab all the attention!"

"Yes, do whatever you want." Mojo said. "But for the record, we are taking over both worlds."

"So, can someone give a recap of what just happened?" Poncho asked.

"Basically, back at all your world, your world's Mojo and I created the portal so we can take over both worlds, but then, the Blossom from your world accidentally started the machine prematurely and therefore, causing..." Mojo rambled on, while the other villains sighed.

"Why can't this other-Mojo shut up for once?" Ivy asked.

* * *

_**The PPG and PPGZ arrive in Townsville, and decide to seek the Professor's help. Meanwhile, the villains are all in Mojo's lair, and plan to take over both worlds. To be continued...**_


	13. At the Utonium Residence (Part 1)

_**At the Utonium Residence (Part 1)**_

* * *

**Townsville: Utonium residence**

Upstairs, Momoko and Miyako were looking around the PPG's room.

"It's so cute here!" Miyako shouted as she pranced around.

She saw the windows and looked outside, she was fascinated by the view.

Then, when she looked at the stuffed animals, she noticed Octi.

"Aw, this world's Octi is just as cute as the one back home." she said as she picked up Octi and gave him a big hug.

Momoko looked at the girls' bed, she liked how their counterparts shared beds, and had matching colors on their blankets.

She couldn't help but fall on it. "Yup, this is definitely cute." She said as she laid down on it.

Kaoru, however was not interested in what was going on upstairs, and was more interested in watching the sports channel.

Nearby, the PPG just finished telling their story to Professor Utonium, and he was fascinated by it.

"Well girls, the story that you just told me is incredible, it almost sounds as if you made it up." Professor Utonium said.

"Yeah, I know." Blossom said. "But it's not made up, every single part of it is true!"

"We really did get sent to another world and meet our dimensional counterparts, The Powerpuff Girls Z, and the villains from their world, especially Mojo's counterpart, who's strangely, much taller than the one from our world."

"Come on! Go for it! Yes, alright!" Kaoru shouted at the game she was watching on TV, catching the Professor, and the PPG's attention.

"See, Professor?" Bubbles asked. "The Powerpuff Girls Z are just like us, well, except we share some differences."

Momoko then skipped by and asked, "Hey, got any sweets to eat around here?"

"Uh yes, but only eat one, since it's almost dinnertime." Utonium said.

"Okay! Just one." Momoko said, and she ran off to the kitchen to find a sweet.

"Well, now that you know what's going on, think you can help us?" Kaoru asked while her eyes were still glued to the game.

"Of course I can, I suggest we find out where the villains from your world went, and also try to reopen the dimensional gate that brought you here." Utonium said.

Miyako, who was still holding onto Octi, was skipping by, but stopped to listen to the conversation.

"So, what's phase one of our To-Do-List?" Momoko asked with a chocolate in her hand.

"I think we should wait for the villains to show themselves, since, after all, we have no idea where they are. Meanwhile, after I prepare dinner, I will take care of sleeping arrangements." Utonium said as he got and walked away.

"Hey, I see you found Octi." Bubbles said.

"I know." Miyako said as she handed Octi over to her counterpart. "He's just as cute as the one I have back home."

"I bet he is." Bubbles said and gave Octi back to Miyako. "Here, I'll let you sleep with him tonight."

"Really, do you mean it? Thanks." Miyako said.

"Hey guys, do you know how to eat sweets properly?" Momoko ask as she finished her chocolate bar.

"Uh, judging by what you showed us earlier, back in New Townsville, I'm not sure if we even know how to eat them properly like you said." Blossom replied.

* * *

_**The PPG, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru let Professor Utonium know what's been happening. Professor Utonium suggests to be patient since they don't know where the villains are in the meantime. To be continued...**_


	14. At the Utonium Residence (Part 2)

**_At the Utonium Residence (Part 2)_**

* * *

**Townsville: Utonium residence**

Everyone is eating dinner at the table.

"Mmm. This food taste awesome. It's almost fancier than the one at my home." Kaoru says as she eats a steak.

"It's just like my grandma's cooking, only more American." Miyako says as she eats some mashed potatoes.

"These sausages are just like the Mr. Octopus Dogs that my mom makes." Momoko says as she bite into some sausages.

"Uh, excuse me, but did you say mom and grandma? I'm not the only adult at your home?" The Professor asked.

"Actually, Professor, at our world, your counterpart isn't our father, heck, we're not even sisters." Kaoru said.

"Well then, who do you live with, and who does my counterpart live with?" The Professor asked.

"Well, your counterpart has a son named Ken, and a pet robot dog named Poochi." Momoko replied. "My family at home consists of my mom, my dad, and a younger sister named Kasey."

"I have a mom and dad, but I live with my grandma." Miyako said.

"I have a dad who's a wrestler, a mom, an older brother named Dave, and a younger brother named Sam." Kaoru said.

"At first, I was surprised that the Professor from your world wasn't your dad, then we were even more surprised when we learned that you guys come from different families too." Buttercup said.

"We did meet the other Professor, Ken, and Poochi." Blossom said, "They were nice people."

"I sure would like to meet our other families." Bubbles said.

"I hope our families aren't worried about us." Miyako said.

"Let's try calling the Professor from our world, hopefully the signal can reach through different worlds." Kaoru said.

Momoko gets her compact and tries to call Professor Utonium-Z, it works, and his face appear on the screen.

"Girls, oh, thank goodness, we were so worried about you." Professor Utonium-Z said.

"We're fine, Professor, we're staying at our counterparts' home, and also, your counterpart is here too." Momoko said.

"Really?" Professor Utonium-Z asked. "Well, put him on the line, I wanna see the other-me."

Momoko hands her compact to Professor Utonium, who takes it and sees his counterpart.

"Wow, it's so great to meet another me." Professor Utonium-Z said on the screen.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." Professor Utonium replied.

"Uh, excuse me, Professor, but is our families worried about us?" Momoko asked as she takes her compact back.

"Don't worry about it." Ken replied. "We told your families that you were gonna stay overnight to help the Professor with something." Poochi said.

"And I take it that you're Ken and Poochi." Professor Utonium said. "It's nice to meet my other world family."

After dinner, the girls watch cartoon on TV. "Aw, come on, can't we watch sports or something?" Kaoru complained.

"You watched sports earlier." Miyako said. "So I wanna see some cartoons for a change."

"Hey, I don't mind cartoons, but isn't there something with superheroes?" Momoko asked.

"Hold on, let's see..." Blossom says as she grabs the remote and switch shows, a man and a woman are beating up a giant monstrous bear, after they defeat it, the duo give the bad guy a good smacking.

"Yup, now this is what I'm talking about." Momoko said.

Later, after TV time, the girls brush their teeth, while the PPGZ use some one-usage toothbrushes.

The PPG get into their pajamas, but the PPGZ don't have their night clothes, so they have to sleep in their normal clothes.

In the PPG room, Professor Utonium come in with three sleeping bags, a pink, a blue, and a green for the PPGZ.

"Have you ever slept together in the same house?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure, we once went to Miyako's house to spend the night, but her house got affected by Black Z-Rays. But fortunately, we returned it to normal by cleaning a room that wasn't cleaned for a long time. An uncleaned room is like how the house gets sick." Momoko said.

"Well, I hope the six of you girls have a good night." Professor Utonium said as he turned off the light and left.

* * *

**_The PPGZ spend the night at PPG's house. They eat dinner, watch some cartoons, brush their teeth, get ready for bed, and finally it's bedtime. What awaits them the next day? To be continued..._**


	15. Villains Unite

**_Villains Unite_**

* * *

**Townsville: Mojo's lair**

In Mojo Jojo's lair, almost every villains from Townsville were gathered there.

Mojo stood on a podium, with the villains from PPGZ world, by his side, as he spoke to the villains from his world through the microphone.

"Now all of you fellow villains and bad guys from this world, I invited you all, since today, when my original evil plan went awry, I was sent to an alternate dimension parallel to our world, where the first thing I did was meet my alternate dimensional counterpart." Mojo Jojo said, as he motioned to Mojo Jojo-Z.

"Hehe." Ace said. "Well, the other-you sure grew a lot, Mojo."

"Do not make fun, I am sensitive." Mojo said. "Anyways, afterwards, I discovered that alternate dimensional counterparts of the cursed Powerpuffs exist as well, except they were teens, around 13."

"Yes, I thought it was weird that them Powerpuffs from this world turned out to be little kids." Fuzzy-Z said.

"To continue, we were surrounded, but then, the other-Fuzzy Lumpkins, showed up, and with him were more villains from that world, some of them completely looking different." Mojo said. "And just when we were almost done, the other-Blossom accidentally started the machine too early, but in the end, we're just lucky that we made it back to this world, and I bet the Powerpuffs are back in this world as well, and that's why us villains from both worlds need to come together and crush those Powerpuffs for good!"

"Just wait 'til those Powerpuffs see all of us, we'll be unstoppable!" Ace-Z said.

"Those Powerpuffs said there was only enough room for three Powerpuffs, but now there's six and I'm not one of them!? How is that fair!?" Princess asked.

"Why would you want to be one of those Powerpuffs?" Princess-Z asked her counterpart. "I hate them, but only because they're always stealing the attention that I deserve."

"Well, but some people have their own reason why they hate them." Princess said back.

"HEY!" Mojo-Z shouted. "Just because you have different reason for hating the Smellystuffs, don't let that make you fight over it!"

Meanwhile, both Fuzzy Lumpkins were playing their banjos together. "My golly, you sure play a fine tune on that banjo." Fuzzy said.

"Thanks, ya ain't so bad yerself." Fuzzy-Z said.

Meanwhile, both Gangreen Gangs were meeting with each other.

"Hey, what's with your Grubber?" Ace-Z asked.

"Well, I guess you gottta good reason to ask that, considering your Grubber, looks different from ours." Ace replied.

"Hey, the other-me is a girl." Arturo said.

"We don't have a member named Snake in our gang, but instead, we do have a girl named Ivy." Big Billy-Z said.

"That's right, and if you got a problem with that, then you can tell it to my hypnotic massage powers." Ivy said.

"Hey, where's my counterpart?" HIM asked.

"We don't know, your counterpart once called all of us for a master plan he had in mind, but the Powerpuffs foiled that one, and then we never saw him again." Top Hat replied.

"Well, that's a bummer." HIM said.

"Alright, enough talking, and more planning." Mojo said. "We need to come up with the most brilliant plan to make our appearance. If we don't have a good plan, then the Powerpuffs will surely beat the pathetic plan and then beat us up, but if we can come up with a good one, then we can get the drop on them instead."

"Yes, the other-me is correct." Mojo-Z said. "I already have a plan in mind."

* * *

**_Mojo invites every villains from his world to team up and defeat the Powerpuffs together. And Mojo-Z comes up with a plan to get a drop on the Powerpuffs. To be continued..._**


	16. Chase Around Townsville

**_Chase Around Townsville_**

* * *

**Townsville: Utonium Residence**

The Powerpuff Girls are playing with their toys, while Momoko and Miyako watch them play, and Kaoru is watching sports downstairs.

Then suddenly, the Hotline rings, Momoko gets to it first and answers the call.

"Hello?" Momoko asked.

On the other side of the line, the Mayor asked, "May I speak to the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Oh, wait, hold on." Momoko replied, and handed the phone to Blossom.

"Yes, Mayor," Blossom said. "The Gangreen Gang? We're on it!"

"What's going on?" Kaoru ask as she suddenly come into the room.

"It's the Gangreen Gang, they're at an Italian restaurant." Bubbles replied.

"Come on, girls." Momoko said. "Let's go!"

"Blossom! Bubbles! Buttercup!" The Powerpuff Girls Z shouted as they began their transformation. "Powerpuff Girls Z!"

The six girls flew out of the room and flew off.

**Townsville: Italian restaurant**

The girls arrive at the Gangreen Gang's location, but they're surprised to see them walk out peacefully.

"Good business servin' you boys." The restaurant owner says as the Gangreen Gang leave.

"No prob. Mister." Ace said. "After all, you make some mean spaghetti."

He then turns to the Powerpuffs and says, "Well, well, well, if it ain't the Powerpuffs, I didn't know you ate here."

"What's wrong with that Grubber?" Blossom-Z asked. "Arturo is a guy, but who's that other guy instead of Ivy?" Bubbles-Z asked.

"That guy is Snake." Bubbles replied, when the Hotline watch beeped.

"Quick, HIM is at a fitness gym!" The Mayor shouted.

"HIM!" The PPG shouted.

"Wait, so this world's HIM is still around?" Buttercup-Z asked.

"We'll discuss this later, let's go!" Blossom said, and the girls flew off.

**Townsville: Fitness Gym**

The girls arrive, only to see HIM actually taking part in a workout.

"Oh, hello girls, did you come to join the workout?" HIM asked.

"Uh, no, we just thought you were up to something evil." Buttercup said.

"Well, not at the moment, but I'm sure you'll know when I'm ready." HIM said.

"Wait, so that's your world's HIM!?" Blossom-Z asked. "He looks weird compared to our HIM!"

"He sounds weird, too." Buttercup-Z said.

"And he also dress weird." Bubbles-Z added.

The girls exit the building, and then, the Hotline rings again.

"Girls, it's Fuzzy Lumpkins! He's at the music theater!" The Mayor shouted.

**Townsville: Music theater**

The girls arrive, only to see people listening to Fuzzy playing his banjo.

"When this guy first appeared, we thought he was gonna go on a rampage, but turns out, he was only trying to play his banjo for us." A man said to the Powerpuffs.

A fourth ring comes from the Hotline, and the Mayor shouts, "The Amoeba Boys are at the Waterpark around the edge of Townsville!"

**Townsville: The Waterpark**

What the Powerpuffs see when they arrive at the waterpark is only people and the Amoeba Boys playing in the pool, or going down on waterslides.

"Another false alarm." Bubbles-Z said.

"What is up with these villains today?" Blossom asked. "They're not even up to anything bad today, and I'm getting tired of just going around Townsville."

A fifth ring comes on. "Girls, Mojo Jojo is at it again!"

"It's just probably another false alarm, Mayor." Blossom said.

"No, really!" The Mayor shouted. "He's got one of those robot thingies destroying the city, and there's also a taller monkey that looks like him, who also has his own giant robot thingy."

"This world's Mojo and our world's Mojo!" Buttercup-Z shouted.

"Wait, so that means..." Blossom-Z said. "This was all a wild goose chase."

"Come on, let's go!" Bloosom said, and the girls flew off to Mojo's location.

* * *

**_The villains send the Powerpuffs on a wild goosechase around the city. The Gangreen Gang have lunch at an Italian restaurant, HIM is at a workout gym, Fuzzy's at a music theater, the Amoeba Boys are playing at a waterpark. Then, the Mojo Jojos start wrecking with their robots, and the Powerpuffs fly to defeat them. To be continued..._**


	17. Powerpuffs vs Mojo Robo

**_Powerpuffs vs. Mojo Robo_**

* * *

**Townsville: Downtown**

"The city of Townsville... is under attack by Mojo Jojo and other-Mojo Jojo!" the PPG narrator said.

"Ahahahaha! Ooh, Mojo doesn't like that building." Mojo-Z says as he knocks down a building with his Mojo Robo. "Or this one! Or these ones!"

"Hey you guys, did everything go to plan?" Mojo asked the Gangreen Gang, HIM, Fuzzy, and the Amoeba Boys on a screen on his control panel.

"Yes, just like we planned." Ace said.

"Now do your part, Mojos." HIM said.

"Agreed, it's time for the Super Mojo Robo." Mojo-Z said.

Both robots do a pose, then Mojo's robot seperate and assemble with Mojo-Z's Mojo Robo to form an even bigger robot.

"Now that the Super Mojo Robo is complete, it's time for Part 2!" Mojo-Z shouted.

"Yes it is!" Mojo said as his hovercraft ejected from the Super Mojo Robo. "We need Professor Utonium in the next phase, so I will go kidnap him, while you keep the Powerpuffs busy."

As Mojo flies away, the Powerpuffs arrive at the location.

"Not so fast! Mojo Jojo!" Blossom-Z shouted.

"Ah, so you smelly girls showed up after all." Mojo-Z said.

"Enough talking and more fighting!" Blossom said.

"Oh yeah?" Mojo-Z asked as he pressed a button. "Then take this! Mojo Missiles!"

The Super Mojo Robo fires its fingers as missiles.

"Super-Yo Attack!" Blossom-Z redirects a missile into another missile with her yo-yo.

"Bubble Shot!" Bubbles-Z catch some missiles with bubbles.

"Heavy Swing!" Buttercup-Z sends an energy wave that takes out more missiles.

Blossom freeze some missiles with ice breath.

Bubbles destroys some with her sonic scream.

Buttercup destroys the remaining missiles with a fireball.

"Impressive." Mojo-Z said. "But now you must face... Mojo Laser!"

Three Mojo-Z heads come out of the Super Mojo Robo and fire laser eyes at the girls.

The PPG destroy the Mojo-Z heads with their own laser eyes.

"Fine, I will try something else. Ultra Mojo Robo!" Mojo press a button on the control panel, and a bigger robot body comes out of nowhere, and the Super Mojo Robo attach to the shoulder, becoming an even bigger robot.

"Come on, we can't let him intimidate us by increasing his size, let's get him!" Blossom said, but then the Ultra Mojo Robo launch a punch on them, sending them into a building.

"Ahahaha! Now you girls are gonna get it!" Mojo-Z said.

"I have a plan, can you guys distract him while we use our super attacks on him?" Blossom-Z asked the PPG.

"Okay, let's go." Blossom said, and the PPG flew off, shooting energy beams at the Ultra Mojo Robo.

Blossom-Z shoots an energy ball from her yo-yo, and Buttercup-Z hits it with her hammer, sending it into a giant bubble created by Bubbles-Z, which then floats over the Ultra Mojo Robo.

"Triple Power Bubble Surprise!" Bubbles-Z shouted, and the PPG moved out of the way as Bubbles-Z pops the bubble with the end of her staff, revealing giant iron weights which fall on the Ultra Mojo Robo.

"That's gotta hurt." Blossom said.

"You've gotta do better than that to stop this robot!" Mojo-Z shouted as he breaks out.

"What!?" Blossom-Z shouted.

"Hold on, let's try a different one." Buttercup-Z suggested.

"Alright, here!" Blossom-Z shoots another energy ball from her yo-yo, and Bubbles-Z captures it in her bubble staff, before blowing the bubble to Buttercup-Z, who use her hammer to absorb it and make it grow in size.

"See ya around, Mojo!" Buttercup-Z shouted. "Triple Power Giant Swing!"

"That is huge!" Mojo-Z shouts as the hammer comes for him.

The hammer hits Mojo-Z, and his robot explodes, sending him flying.

"That takes care of that." Blossom said. "Come on, let's go home, maybe the Professor found a way to send you guys and your villains back to your world."

**Townsville: Utonium residence**

The girls come back to the house, but they don't see Professor Utonium anywhere.

"Professor, where are you?" Bubbles asked.

When they search the lab, they find a note from Mojo Jojo.

"Dear Powerpuffs, It is I, Mojo Jojo, (the one from this world). I have Professor Utonium, I am holding him hostage. If you want to see him again, come to this location, I know you will try to save him. I am well prepared for you arrival. Hope to see you there. Sincerely, Mojo Jojo." The note said.

"Oh no, Mojo's got the Professor!" Bubbles said.

"That means other-Mojo was also a distraction." Buttercup said.

"Come on, let's save go save the Professor!" Blossom said and the girls flew out of the lab, and to Mojo's location.

* * *

**_The Powerpuffs fight and defeat Mojo Jojo-Z and his robot, but unfortunately, Mojo use that opportunity to capture Professor Utonium and hold him hostage. The girls fly off to Mojo's location to save the Professor. To be continued..._**


	18. The Fortress

**_The Fortress_**

* * *

**Townsville: Fortress**

The Powerpuffs arrive at a fortress, and knock down the door.

"Alright, Mojo Jojo!" Blossom said. "Where's the Professor?"

"Oh, don't worry, he's up there." Mojo said.

The girls look up to see Professor Utonium inside a glass cube cage on top of a pillar.

"Girls!" Professor Utonium shouted.

"Professor!" The Powerpuffs shouted.

"Now to do this." Mojo said and pressed a button, a mechanical fist punch the Powerpuff Z out of the fortress, and the security system puts the fortress on lockdown, locking out the PPGZ.

"Hahaha! Divide and conquer! It'll be much easier to defeat you guys first and then your other dimensional counterparts."

"Yes, we are finally going to win." Mojo-Z said as he reveals himself.

"I'm gonna stomp those rascal into the ground." Fuzzy-Z said as he and his counterpart reveal themselves.

"It's time to gang up on them." Ace-Z said, and both Gangreen Gangs reveal themselves.

"The amoebas are looked down by humans, but that's going to change this very day." Top Hat said, and both Amoeba Boys reveal themselves.

"Finally, all the deserved attention will be mine!" Princess-Z said as she and her counterpart reveal themselves.

"The men of the world will bow down at the presence of Sedusa." Sedusa-Z said as she and her counterpart reveal themselves.

"The Rowdyruffs will rule over Powerpuffs." Brick-Z says as both Rowdyruff Boys reveal themselves.

More villains reveal themselves, including HIM, Roach Coach, the Kitty, the Smiths, Dick Hardly (in his monstrous form), Abracadaver, the Giant Fishballoon, and many other minor villains and criminals.

"Dick Hardly, so he survived the explosion." Buttercup said.

"Oh no, actually, I resurrected him." HIM said.

"Nice to see you, Powerpuffs, I've been looking forward for this." Dick said.

"Well even if our other counterparts aren't here to help, we're still gonna fight you." Blossom said.

"Wrong, you smelly girls are going down. Ahahahaha!" Mojo-Z said, and slaps his butt at the girls to annoy them.

"Alright, other-Mojo, you're going down first!" Bubbles said as she and her sisters flew toward Mojo-Z, but he floats out of the way instead.

"What the? He can fly?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, we can fly too, so let's get him in the air!" Blossom said.

The Powerpuff Girls fly up to the air and fly into Mojo-Z direction, but he flies out of the way again.

"Hahahaha! You missed me. Missed again." Mojo-Z says as he repeatedly dodge the Powerpuffs.

The girls start to get exhausted.

"He's great at flying, which in turn, isn't really great for us." Buttercup said.

"We have to keep trying, I know we'll get him eventually." Blossom said.

"Do it now!" Mojo-Z shouted and he flies out of the way.

A beam comes out of nowhere and hit the Powerpuff Girls, they blink before they fall from the air and land on the ground.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked.

"Why did we just fall down?" Buttercup asked.

"That's because that was an Antidote X Ray, which neutralize Chemical X, and now you are the Powerless Girls!" Mojo shouted.

"Yes, and now you smelly girls will finally meet your match!" Mojo-Z said as he lands and face the girls.

* * *

**_The Powerpuffs arrive at a fortress to rescue the Professor, but then, the Powerpuff Girls Z get locked out of the fortress, and the Powerpuff Girls are shot with an Antidote X Ray, losing their powers. What comes next? To be continued..._**


	19. PPG vs Villains (Part 1)

**_PPG vs. Villains (Part 1)_**

* * *

**Townsville: The fortress**

Mojo-Z approach the now-powerless Powerpuff Girls.

"Say hello to... Roto Mojo!" Mojo-Z spins himself and his cape like a rotor blade.

The girls get knocked back by this attack.

"Mojo Puncho!" Mojo-Z launch dozens of punches at the girls.

"Now, take these!" Mojo creates an energy ball from his hand, and launch projectiles at the girls.

The girls run from the attack.

Mojo-Z is about to attack again, when Fuzzy-Z steps in. "I wanna give 'em a good stompin'." Fuzzy-Z said.

"Oh, alright, be Mojo's guest." Mojo-Z said.

"I'm gonna smash ya runts into the ground!" Fuzzy-Z says as he holds his left hand over the Powerpuff Girls, ready to smack them.

The girls run out of the way, as Fuzzy-Z's hand smacks the floor, leaving a handprint.

Fuzzy-Z continue to chase them, smashing his hands into the ground as he tries to get them.

When the girls stop to catch their breath, Fuzzy-Z use that opportunity to smack them away.

"Step aside, big guy." Ace-Z said. "It's time for Gangreen to crush the Powerpuff."

"Alright, go on ahead, I gave them a good smashin'." Fuzzy-Z said.

"Well, look how convenient that these many cards were right here." Ace-Z said as he walked up to many stacks of cards.

"Uh oh." the girls said, as Ace-Z begins flinging the cards at them.

The Powerpuffs run away as Ace-Z continues to fling cards.

"Girls, separate! He can't get us separately!" Blossom said, and they split up, but Ace-Z's card flinging skills still continue to wear them down.

"His cards are everywhere!" Bubbles said as she runs from the cards.

"You know what, let's just regroup, it's no use splitting when he can get all three of us at the same time." Blossom said and the girls regroup, and continued to run from Ace-Z's cards.

Ace-Z continues to throw cards until he runs out. "I'm out of cards." Ace-Z said. "Oh well, I still got another trick up my sleeve. Bring it in!"

Arturo-Z and Ivy come into the room with Ace-Z's motorcycle, he gets on and drive straight for the PPG.

The girls jump out of the way, but now another Ace-Z, this one with purple sunglasses, comes for them on his own motorcycle, and surrounds the Powerpuff Girls.

The Ace-Z with purple sunglasses run over the girls and send them crashing into a wall.

"How were there two of other-Ace?" Bubbles asked.

The Ace-Z with the black sunglasses turn to the one with the purple sunglasses and says, "Hehehe, nice work, my man."

The Ace-Z with the purple sunglasses chuckle and he undoes his disguise to reveal he's actually Grubber-Z.

"Oh, so that's how they did it." Bubbles said.

"Gangreen Gang, dog pile!" Ace shouted, and both Gangreen Gangs dog pile on the girls.

"Ivy! Do it now!" Ace-Z ordered.

Ivy kneels down and grabs Bubbles's arm and use her massage on her. "My magic trick will put ya to sleep."

"It is relaxing." Bubbles said as she fall asleep.

"Now, let's finish what I started with Blossom." Ivy says as she grabs Blossom.

"No, must resist..." Blossom tries to resist Ivy's massage, but she fall asleep as well.

"No! Blossom!" Buttercup said as Ivy move onto her, and she fall asleep too.

"Alright, now both Big Billys can take care of the rest." Ace-Z said.

"Big Billy Big Kick!" Big Billy-Z and his counterpart kicks the PPG into the wall, and waking them up.

"Nice work, there big guys." Ace said.

"Ow, we're getting pummeled without our superpowers." Buttercup says as she got up.

* * *

_**The villains take their turns at attacking the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo-Z, Fuzzy-Z, and both Gangreen Gangs, are all beating up the girls. To be continued...**_


	20. PPG vs Villains (Part 2)

_**PPG vs. Villains (Part 2)**_

* * *

**Townsville: The Fortress**

Suddenly, the girls are grabbed by Sedusa's whip-like hair. "Allow me to send you for a spin." Sedusa says as she spins the Powerpuff Girls and send them flying.

They land to see Bubbles-Z right next to them.

"Hey good to see you, but where are the others?" Blossom asked, but Bubbles-Z just kicks them away.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles-Z just does an evil grin, and then, she wipes her face to reveal she's actually Sedusa-Z.

"Oh, it was other-Sedusa." Bubbles said.

The Rowdyruff Boys Z then step up.

"Come on you guys," Brick-Z said. "Let's have some fun by grossing out those sissies."

"Spitball Straw!" Brick-Z blew three spitballs from his straw, the girls scream and dodge them.

"Take this! Earwax Shot!" Boomer-Z picks some earwax with his cotton swabs and fling them at the girls, they scream as they narrowly avoid the attack.

"Sniff this! Smelly Sock Spin!" Butch-Z takes off one of his socks and throw it at the girls.

"It smells like dead fish!" Buttercup said as the sock flew around them.

The Rowdyruff Boys Z all laugh. "You girls are total sissies." Brick-Z said.

"Hey, whoa." Brick said. "Nice, but let us take a turn."

Brick then pulls back his sleeve to reveal a scab, he picks it and throws it at the girls' direction.

They scream as they get out of the way.

Boomer charge up a spit and let the girls have it, and they jump to dodge.

Butch flies over to a sound amplifier and cracks his knuckles, making the sound much louder, and the sound itself is enough to hurt the girls.

"Come now, Poncho, Violet, let us merge." Top Hat said, and the Amoeba Boys-Z merge together into their giant form.

"Uh... run!" Blossom shouted as the Amoeba Boys-Z tries to squish them by bouncing on them.

The girls run away, but then, they get rolled over by the Amoeba Boys-Z.

"Excellent work, team." Top Hat says as they Amoeba Boys-Z separate back into three.

"Yeah, ya got that right, boss." Poncho said in agreement.

"Flawless indeed." Violet said.

"I've got some leftover ammo from earlier, so why don't I put it to good use?" Princess-Z asked.

"Yeah! I'm joining the fun, with my brand-new supersuit!" Princess shouted.

"Uh oh, 2 Princess Morbucks doesn't sound good." Blossom said.

Princess-Z flies into the air and begin shooting missiles at the girls.

"Aw, come on." Buttercup complained as she and her sisters ran from the missiles. "First it was other-Mojo, and now other-Princess can fly on her own too?"

A shockwave from a missile knocks the girls into a wall.

Princess-Z tries shooting more missiles, but she ran out. "I'm all out, but oh well, I've had fun."

Princess continues her own attack, she fire lasers at them, and similar to what her counterpart did, a shockwave from one of the lasers knock them into a wall.

"Now you brats'll get it." HIM says in his evil voice as he gets ready for his own attack.

HIM creates an energy ball and throws it at the girls.

They run as HIM throws more energy balls at them, and then, they barely escape an explosion from a fireball, and again, get knocked into the wall.

"Well girls, it was fun," HIM says in his normal voice. "But now it's time to meet your end!" HIM says in evil voice.

The villains gather around the girls.

"No! My girls!" Professor Utonium shouted from his prison. "Please, let them go! Take me instead!"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll just get rid of you all instead." HIM said in normal voice.

As the villains get closer, the girls start getting worried, but then, they hear the wall banging.

"Huh?" Everyone in the room, the villains, the PPG, and the Professor ask in response.

More banging is heard, and eventually, the wall starts to crack and enters the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Sorry we're late!" Buttercup-Z said.

"We kinda went back to the Professor's lab to get something, just in case." Bubbles-Z said.

"But we're here now!" Blossom-Z said.

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" The PPGZ shouted as they did their usual pose.

* * *

**_More villains, including both Sedusa, both Rowdyruff Boys, the Amoeba Boys-Z, both Princess, and HIM take their attacks on the PPG. The villains get ready to finish them off, but then, the Powerpuff Girls Z rejoin the battle. To be continued..._**


	21. PPGZ vs Villains (Part 1)

**_PPGZ vs. Villains (Part 1)_**

* * *

**Townsville: The fortress**

The PPGZ stand face-to-face with the villains.

"It doesn't matter how many of you we have to fight!" Blossom-Z said. "You're all going down!"

"Just like all the others!" Bubbles-Z and Buttercup-Z added.

"No, you are wrong, for we have a secret weapon!" Mojo shouted and points to a direction. "Wow, what's that over there?!"

The PPGZ turn to face Mojo's direction.

"Uh, I don't see anything." Bubbles-Z said.

"Take this! Now you'll become the Powerless Girls Z!" Mojo said as he activated the Antidote X Ray.

The Antidote X Ray hits the girls dead-on, they scream as they get hit.

"Uh, what happened?" Blossom-Z asked.

"Don't know, I mean, I don't feel different." Buttercup-Z said.

"I wonder what that ray was." Bubbles-Z said.

"Hahaha, now go ahead, take your best shot, not like anything's gonna happen." Mojo said.

"Well, you're either pretty brave, or just plain old stupid." Buttercup-Z said.

"Let's go! Top-Spin Attack!" Blossom-Z sends her yo-yo flying at Mojo Jojo.

"Ow! Mojo shouts as the yo-yo bonks him.

"Bursting Bubbles!" Bubbles-Z sends many bubbles at Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"Gah!" Fuzzy says as he's bombarded with many bubbles.

"Hypersonic Swing!" Buttercup-Z shoots an energy wave at HIM, causing him to be sent flying into the air, and land on his head.

"Ouch." HIM says in normal voice as he lands.

"What?! Impossible! I saw it with my own two eyes! The Antidote X Ray clearly hit them! Their powers should've been neutralized! Antidote X nullifies the effect of Chemical X! It just does not make sense!"

"Oh, that explains what the ray was." Buttercup-Z said. "At least now we know why nothing happened."

"Wait! What do you mean?" Mojo asked. "Do you know something that I don't? I demand an explanation!"

"Sure, we'll tell you." Blossom-Z said. "Ever heard of Chemical Z?"

"Chemical Z!? Wait, now the Powerpuff Girls Z makes sense. So the Powerpuff Girls Z were created with Chemical Z rather than X, so that means the Antidote X was incompatible with Z, so that explains why it didn't work." Mojo said.

"Yeah, but here's the thing." Buttercup-Z said. "We used to be normal people, we were just given superpowers by Chemical Z."

"What!? You mean Professor Utonium did not create you like he did with the Powerpuff Girls from this world?" Mojo asked.

"Actually, we each come from different families, none of us are actually related to the Professor, but we're still like a family." Bubbles-Z said.

"Never mind, that is not important." Mojo said. "At least the Antidote X worked on one set of Powerpuff Girls. Now it's just you three against all of us."

"Bring it!" Buttercup-Z shouted.

"You guys look like you been hurt pretty bad." Bubbles-Z said to the PPG. "I think you should sit this one out."

"It's a good thing we brought Chemical X from the Professor's lab, let's use it once we take care of them." Blossom-Z said.

"Hey! If you were done talking to your other selves, perhaps you would like to be more worried about your own selves." Mojo said.

"Bring it, we'll show you how we deal with bad guys like you! Powerpuff Girls Z style!" The PPGZ shouted.

* * *

**_The PPGZ join the battle. Mojo tries the Antidote X Ray on the Powerpuff Girls Z, but Antidote X is incompatible with Chemical Z, so the PPGZ didn't lose their powers. Now they get ready to fight almost all the villains at once. To be continued..._**


	22. PPGZ vs Villains (Part 2)

**_PPGZ vs. Villains (Part 2)_**

* * *

**Townsville: The fortress**

"Come on boys." A criminal boss said. "Dog pile."

Many criminals dog pile on Buttercup-Z, but she easily lift them all up.

"This is your big idea? And I'm supposed to be scared?" Buttercup-Z asked as she toss them high into the air. "Hey, you guys!"

"I got ya!" Blossom-Z said. "Yo-Yo Supreme!"

Blossom-Z's yo-yo bonks all the criminals' heads.

"My turn! Bubble Catcher!" Bubbles-Z blows many bubbles to trap the prisoners.

"And I'll finish the job! Triple Grand Slam Batter Beam!" Buttercup-Z swings her hammer at the criminals, sending them flying out of the fortress and straight to Townsville jail.

"Come on! Let's go!" Brick-Z says as he and the Rowdyruff Boys Z fly into the air.

"Hey Rowdyruff Boys, guess what." Blossom-Z said.

"What?!" The Rowdyruff Boys Z asked, then they cringe in fear.

The Powerpuff Girls Z are acting pretty, then they blow heart-shaped kisses at the Rowdyruffs.

The Rowdyruff Boys Z attempt to back away from the hearts, but they get caught and an explosion occurs, and they fall to the ground, and into a state of unconscious shock.

"Gah, oh no! My boys!" Mojo-Z shouted as he rushed over to the Rowdyruff Boys Z. "What did those awful Stinkystuff Girls do to you?"

"Well, apparently they don't have an anti-cootie vaccine, unlike these Rowdyruff Boys." HIM said in normal voice as response to Mojo-Z.

"Hey it's good to know that the kisses still work on your Rowdyruff Boys, but don't do that to our Rowdyruff Boys, instead of exploding, the kisses will make them stronger, and you only have HIM to thank for it." Blossom said.

"That's right, they're immune to your kisses, can't you believe it? I actually found it on the Internet." HIM said in normal voice.

"Come on! It's time for us to go on the offensive! Twirling-Yo Attack!" Blossom-Z says as she shoots her yo-yo, bonking Mojo, Fuzzy-Z, Snake, and Grubber-Z on the head.

"Hurricane Hammer!" Buttercup-Z spins with her hammer like a pendulum, bonking Poncho, Violet, Bossman, and Arturo.

"Blazing Bubbles!" Bubbles-Z shoot many bubbles at Top Hat, Big Billy, Grubber, and Ace-Z.

"Yo-Yo Smash Attack!" Blossom-Z shoot her yo-yo at Ace, Sedusa, Big Billy-Z, and Ivy.

"Bubble Blaster!" Bubbles-Z bombard Mojo-Z, Junior, Arturo-Z, and Princess with bubbles.

"Seismic Hammer!" Buttercup-Z hammers Fuzzy, Sedusa-Z, Skinny, and Princess-Z.

Abracadaver shoots his magic at the PPGZ, they narrowly avoid it.

"Sonic Hammer!" Buttercup-Z hammers Abracadaver, and split him to pieces, when he tries to reassembles himself, his body just split apart again.

"Super-Yo Attack!" Blossom-Z shoots her yo-yo at the Smiths.

"Bubble Shot!" Bubbles-Z blow a bubble at the Kitty, which carries him outside, and leaves him stuck on a tree.

* * *

**_The PPGZ go up against all the villains, and they managed to beat the minor criminals, the Rowdyruff Boys Z, both Mojos, both Fuzzys, both Gangreen Gangs, both Sedusa, both Amoeba Boys, both Princesses, Abracadaver, the Smiths, and the Kitty. To be continued..._**


	23. PPGZ vs Villains (Part 3)

**_PPGZ vs. Villains (Part 3)_**

* * *

**Townsville: The fortress**

"Come on boys! Come to papa!" Roach Coach shouted, and soon millions of cockroaches gather around Roach Coach to form a giant cockroach.

"It's a giant cockroach made out of millions of cockroaches!" Blossom-Z says as she panics, and she and Bubbles-Z cuddle together and scream.

"Quit whining, you babies!" Buttercup-Z shouted. "We just have to beat that guy and the roaches will go away!"

The Giant Fishballoon joins a tag team with Roach Coach and his giant cockroach.

"Alright, then let's do it!" Blossom-Z shoots an energy ball from her yo-yo, and Buttercup-Z hits it with her hammer, sending it into a giant bubble created by Bubbles-Z, which then floats over the giant cockroach, Roach Coach and the Fishballoon looks at the bubble out of curiosity.

"Triple Power Heavy Bubble!" Bubbles-Z pops the bubble with the end of her staff, revealing giant iron weights.

Roach Coach and the Giant Fishballoon panic as the weights fall on them and the giant cockroach.

The weights disappear, and the cockroaches are gone, with Roach Coach and the Fishballoon done for the count.

"I've been wanting to get revenge. Perhaps I'll start with you." Dick Hardly says as he approach the PPGZ.

"Alright! Enough watching! It's time for us to join the rumble!" Brick said and the Rowdyruff Boys joined a tag team alongside Dick.

"Alright, it's time for another power move!" Buttercup-Z said.

Blossom-Z shot another energy ball from her yo-yo, and Bubbles-Z captures it in her bubble staff, before blowing a bubble to Buttercup-Z, who use her hammer to absorb it and make it grow in size, even bigger than Dick himself.

"That's gigantic!" Dick said.

"See ya around, bad guys!" Buttercup-Z shouted. "Triple Power Giant Swing!"

The hammer sends the Rowdyruff Boys and Dick crashing into a wall, and Dick is depleted of Chemical X that kept him in his monster form, and also allowed him to stay resurrected, and since he lost this form, his resurrection is undone, sending him back to his death.

"Just wait! I won't go down that easily!" HIM shouts in evil voice as he grows giant.

"Come on let's go!" Blossom-Z said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"First, we make some electro bubbles like these ones." Bubbles-Z said as she create many electric bubbles.

"Then we charge them up!" Buttercup-Z said as she hammers the bubbles, sending it to Blossom-Z, who absorbs the bubbles with her yo-yo.

"Alright, other-HIM! Now it's your turn to go down!" Blossom-Z said.

"Oh yeah!? Hit me with your best shot!" HIM says as he charge for them.

"Here it comes! Triple Power Electro Shot!" Blossom-Z shoots her yo-yo which becomes even bigger than HIM, it opens up and traps HIM inside while electrocuting him, and finally crush him.

HIM fall down to the ground with smoke coming out of his mouth as he return to normal size.

* * *

**_The PPGZ use their super attacks to finish off Roach Coach, the Giant Fishballoon, Dick Hardly, the Rowdyruff Boys, and finally HIM. To be continued..._**


	24. Return of HIM-Z (Part 1)

_**Return of HIM-Z (Part 1)**_

* * *

**Townsville: The fortress**

The PPGZ fly up and get Professor Utonium out of his glass prison.

"I'm really grateful for protecting my girls." Professor Utonium said.

"No problem, Professor." Blossom-Z said.

"They were us, and we always look out for each other." Buttercup-Z said.

"Oh, and we got some Chemical X." Bubbles-Z said.

"Don't worry, I know how to restore their powers, we just need to inject Chemical X into their bloodstreams." Professor Utonium said as he took out a syringe.

He used the syringe to suck up Chemical X, and gave each of the PPG a Chemical X shot.

The PPG closed their eyes, and then, with a blast of light, the PPG suddenly flew into the air.

"You did it, Professor!" Blossom said.

"We've got our superpowers back!" Bubbles said.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about." Buttercup said.

"That giant bubble that squished Roach Coach and the Fishballoon was cool." Bubbles said.

"If you ask me, the giant hammer was the coolest." Buttercup said.

"I like how the yo-yo opened up, grew big, and then electrocuted HIM." Blossom said.

"Alright, it's off to jail with our villains, and the Professor can figure out a way to send you guys back to your world." Blossom said, but then, they suddenly hear an evil laugh.

"Pathetic." A voice said. "I figured the other villains couldn't do much, but seriously, even my counterpart? I figured he would do much more."

"That voice!" Blossom-Z said.

"I was hoping I'd never have to hear it again." Bubbles-Z said.

"It's HIM!" The PPGZ shouted.

"Ah, so good to know that you little brats still remember me." HIM-Z says as he makes himself known.

The PPG are surprised by HIM-Z. "The other-HIM looks different from what I expected." Blossom said.

"His normal voice sounds different than what I thought." Buttercup said.

"He's dressed more like a jester." Bubbles said.

"How are you here?" Buttercup-Z asked. "We sent you into outer space."

"You did, but when other-Mojo's device malfunctioned and brought him and this world's Powerpuff Girls into our world, it created a dimensional imbalance which released me." HIM-Z said. "And I've also had plenty of time to plot my revenge, ever since you sent me to freeze in outer space."

"Oh please, we'll beat the heck out of you!" Buttercup shouted and flew at HIM-Z.

"Not if I do it first!" HIM-Z stretch his arms and whack Buttercup.

"Buttercup! Are you alright?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Buttercup replied.

"Alright, my lovelies! Go!" HIM-Z shouts as he sends Black Z-Ray dust out of the fortress.

"Hey, what was the black stuff that other-HIM sent out?" Blossom asked.

"HIM has the ability to control Black Z-Rays in the form of black dust particles. We call them Black Z-Ray dust." Blossom-Z said, and then a giant ant came into the building.

"Now go, Giant Ant! Crush them just like the way humans crush you!" HIM-Z ordered, and the ant obeys the order, and charges straight for the Powerpuffs.

"Yo-Yo Ant Attack!" Blossom-Z shot her yo-yo at the ant.

"Bubble Ant Catcher!" Bubbles-Z shoot the ant with bubbles.

"Ant Smashin' Hammer Extreme!" Buttercup-Z hammers the ant.

The PPG finish the job with laser eyes.

"Impressive, but I can assure you, it's not over!" HIM-Z shouted.

* * *

**_The PPG's powers are restored, and when they just thought everything was over, the heroes are visited by someone that the PPGZ hoped they'd never see again, HIM-Z. To be continued..._**


	25. Return of HIM-Z (Part 2)

**_Return of HIM-Z (Part 2)_**

* * *

**Townsville: The fortress**

HIM-Z then flew over to where Mojo-Z, Fuzzy-Z, the Gangreen Gang-Z, the Amoeba Boys-Z, Princess-Z, and Sedusa-Z is.

"Come on, why don't you give me your dark aura, whaddaya say?" HIM-Z asked. "Then I could give you brand-new superpowers."

"As if!" Ace-Z shouted.

"I'm not givin' ya anythin'!" Fuzzy-Z shouted.

"Do you really think we'll fall for that same trick again?" Mojo-Z asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, perhaps this'll change your mind." HIM-Z says as his eyes glow red, sending fear into Mojo-Z, Fuzzy-Z, the Gangreen Gang-Z, the Amoeba Boys-Z, Princess-Z, and Sedusa-Z.

The Z-villains scream as the fear continue to torment them.

"Alright, we give!" Ace-Z said.

"You can have the dark stuff you want, just please stop this!" Mojo-Z said.

"Excellent." HIM-Z said. "Come out, my lovelies! Daddy is waiting!"

The black aura comes out of the Z-villains and to HIM-Z.

Mojo-Z, Fuzzy-Z, Ace-Z, and Top Hat are drained of their dark auras.

Next is Poncho, Ivy, Grubber-Z, and Princess-Z, whom the same thing happens to them.

Finally, it's Violet, Arturo-Z, Big Billy-Z, and Sedusa-Z, and their dark auras are drained as well.

As all of their dark auras are drained, the Z-villains collapse and fall into unconsciousness as HIM-Z begins to absorb the dark auras into himself.

"Ahahahaha! You fools, you're not worthy of this dark power, no, I'm the only one who can use it to its full potential." HIM-Z said to the Z-villains. "And I've got a much bigger plan to go with it."

The Rowdyruff Boys Z regain consciousness, but after seeing HIM-Z's new state, they faint again.

At this, the PPG and Professor Utonium react with shock.

"They fainted! What happened to them?" Blossom asked.

"It's HIM." Blossom-Z replied. "Around the 18th century, HIM was sealed away in a coffin, and his dark power was sealed inside a box treated with White Lifeforce. The box was then thrown into the ocean, where it was frozen in an iceberg when the climate went crazy. And when Ken smashed that same iceberg with a Chemical Z-Ray, it released two different Z-Rays, the Black Z-Rays, which are HIM's dark energy fused with Chemical Z, and the White Z-Rays, a fusion of the White Lifeforce and Chemical Z. The Black Z-Rays created many monsters and villains, and the White Z-Rays turned us from normal girls into the Powerpuff Girls Z. And just now, HIM drained the Black Z-Rays out of the villains."

"Yes, and now you're all going to get it!" Him-Z says as he sends a wind at the Powerpuffs and Professor Utonium.

"Maybe we should go." Buttercup-Z suggested, and the girls and the Professor all leave the fortress.

* * *

**_AFter the giant ant is defeated, HIM-Z then proceeds to drain the dark auras from Mojo-Z, Fuzzy-Z, the Gangreen Gang-Z, the Amoeba Boys-Z, Princess-Z, and Sedusa-Z. What happens next? To be continued..._**


	26. Two Worlds Collide

**_Two Worlds Collide_**

* * *

**Townsville: Utonium residence**

The Powerpuffs and Professor Utonium arrive back to the house, when Professor Utonium-Z's van drives by.

The van comes to a stop, and Professor Utonium-Z, Ken, and Poochi come out.

"It's the other-Professor, Ken, and Poochi!" Bubbles said.

"Hey did you guys find a way to get back to our world? 'Cause that's gonna have to wait." Blossom-Z said. "HIM's back, and I don't mean this world's HIM. Our HIM is back, and he's got this big plan."

"Yes we know that, but we didn't figure out a way to come here, HIM's actually brought Townsville and New Townsville into his world, and soon, the rest of both worlds are next." Ken said.

"Uh, what's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup asked.

"Currently, we're not in our world, or yours, we're in HIM's own personal world that he created by bringing the two cities together." Poochi said.

"WHAT!" The Powerpuffs and Professor Utonium shouted.

"Yes, and the only way to put the cities back into their worlds before HIM brings the rest of either world into his world is to defeat HIM." Professor Utonium-Z said.

"How are we supposed to that?" Buttercup-Z asked. "We don't have enough White Z-Rays to send HIM to outer space again."

"No, but don't worry, I have a plan, let's head to the lab, well, to be more specific, my lab." Professor Utonium-Z said, and everyone got on the van, and it drove away.

**New Townsville: Science Lab**

Everyone is going down on an elevator.

"Professor, are we using them again?" Blossom-Z asked.

"Yup, and it couldn't have been a better time." Professor Utonium-Z said.

The elevator finally comes to a stop, and when the elevator door opens, the PPG and Professor Utonium are surprised to see the giant PPGZ robots.

"You see, when HIM was freed again, the White Z-Rays, including the girls' and Poochi's original ones, that were keeping HIM imprisoned were separated, and sent into the past." Professor Utonium-Z said.

"Oh, so we're going to use the super robots to go back in time and bring back the White Z-Rays." Bubbles-Z said.

"What do you mean by original White Z-Rays?" Blossom asked.

"Well, Chemical Z have self-replicating properties that only act up if the host is bonded enough to their Chemical Z, the girls and Poochi originally gave up their Z-Rays to send HIM to outer space, but the self-replicating properties of Chemical Z allowed their bodies to regenerate the White Z-Rays within them." Ken said.

"Yes, and as per request of Blossom, these time-travel robots are now fit for combat." Professor Utonium-Z said.

"Yes! Oh, thank you, Professor!" Blossom-Z said.

"Don't forget the Z-Ray containing bag, and the machine to separate Z-Rays from their hosts." Poochi said.

The PPGZ get the equipment and get into their respective robots.

"Hey, Professor can we go too?" Buttercup asked.

"Alright, go ahead." Professor Utonium said, and the PPG entered the robots.

"Now, just wait so we can get the room ready for takeoff." Ken said as he pressed some buttons.

A conveyor belt move the robots to a launchpad, where they lift off.

Back outside, some mechanisms on the ground open up, and the PPGZ robots exit.

The robots assemble to form the Powerpuff super robot, in Blossom-Z's appearance.

"Cool! It's now a super robot!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah, but why does it look like Blossom!?" Buttercup asked.

"It depends on which piece becomes the head." Bubbles-Z said.

"Now we can go back in time and retrieve the White Z-Rays to put a stop to HIM once again." Blossom-Z said.

* * *

**_HIM-Z is revealed to have brought Townsville and New Townsville into a single world. But fortunately, this allows the Powerpuffs to meet up with Professor Utonium-Z, Ken, and Poochi. Now, the Powerpuffs must travel back in time and retrieve the 7 White Z-Rays in order to defeat HIM-Z again. To be continued..._**


	27. Powerpuffs Back In Time (Part 1)

**_Powerpuffs Back In Time (Part 1)_**

* * *

**New Townsville: The Science Lab**

The Powerpuff super robot flies into space, and begins flying all around the sky.

"Alright, girls." Ken said. "Just stay on this heading, and you'll be able to escape HIM's world and return to our world, where you need to travel back in time to retrieve the 7 White Z-Rays."

**Townsville: The fortress**

The fortress that the villains were using as their HQ is now being controlled by HIM-Z.

"What have you done to our other dimensional counterparts? You sort of drained something from them. What is it that you drained from them?" Mojo asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I just drained their dark aura." HIM-Z said. "I'm sure they'll recover."

Then, HIM-Z gives a look that means something like, "Hmm, I wonder if..." and he goes outside the fortress and to see the Powerpuff super robot flying around the sky and screams.

"Just as I thought. Alright, my lovelies, go! Follow them, and don't let them out of your sight!" HIM-Z says as he sends black dust after the Powerpuff super robot.

"Alright! We're almost ready to break through the dimensional barrier, and return to our world, so we can enter the time stream." Blossom-Z said.

And just then, HIM-Z's black dust catch up with them, and conceal itself within the robot.

"Okay, three of the White Z-Rays are in their original timelines: the time of cavemen, Egypt in 31 B.C., and Italy in 1506. We're looking for the other four Z-Rays, we'll keep you notified as we find them." Ken said.

"Let's go to the time of cavemen, that was our first stop after all." Blossom-Z said. "Alright, here we go!"

**Townsville: The fortress**

HIM-Z sees this through his black dust and growls in anger.

"Huh, what is it, Mr. Other-world HIM?" Mojo asked.

"It seems they're trying to send me away again." HIM-Z replied.

The other villains gather around HIM-Z and scream, until Fuzzy Lumpkins step in.

"I'm not gonna let 'em do that to ya!" Fuzzy said.

"So what? You wanna go stop them or something?" HIM-Z asked.

"Yeah! I want payback fer earlier!" Fuzzy replied. "I want ya to do whatever ya can that'll let me take care of them forever!"

"Alright, your wish is my command." HIM-Z said as he sends black dust at Fuzzy. "Go on and get your payback, or whatever, but just make sure they don't come back."

The villains gather around where Fuzzy was and Mojo asks, "Where did he go?"

**Time stream: Time of cavemen**

"Alright, we're almost at our destination! Here we go!" Blossom-Z said, and the robot enters the time period.

"Okay, now we better find who has the Z-Ray." Blossom said as the girls exited the robot.

"Look over there!" Bubbles said as she pointed to a direction.

The same cavewoman who was affected with White Z-Ray the first time, is cooking meat over a fire.

"Does anyone find it weird that cavewoman resembles Ms. Bellum?" Buttercup-Z asked.

"Our world's Ms. Bellum have orange hair." Blossom said.

"Who cares, let's get it over with!" Buttercup said.

The girls get ready to do their thing, when Fuzzy comes by and knock them down.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins!" The girls shout as they see him.

* * *

_**The girls travel back in time, and arrive at the first stop, where they also encounter Fuzzy Lumpkins sent back in time by HIM-Z. To be continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N: Episode 51 of Powerpuff Girls Z is gonna be adapted into the crossover for the next few chapters.**_


	28. Powerpuffs Back In Time (Part 2)

**_Powerpuffs Back In Time (Part 2)_**

* * *

**Past: Time of cavemen**

The Powerpuffs and Fuzzy Lumpkins stand face-to-face.

"Why are you here?" Blossom-Z asked. "Did you come back in time to stop us?"

"Yeah! I came back fer payback!" Fuzzy shouted as he took out his Boomstick, and began firing.

"Jeesh, he's got a gun." Buttercup-Z said as she dodged a shot from Fuzzy's Boomstick.

Fuzzy continues to fire, until he notice the cavewoman with the Z-Ray.

"Well, golly, a purdy lady!" Fuzzy said. "I just came to the right place."

Seeing Fuzzy distracted, the girls attempt to take the Z-Ray from the cavewoman. "This will be over in a second." Blossom-Z said, Fuzzy sees this and goes into Rage mode.

"I'm gonna smash up yer little toy!" Fuzzy says as he gets ready to pound on the Z-Ray draining machine, but Buttercup-Z blocks it.

"Alright, we can't waste anymore time with this guy! Let's end this!" Buttercup-Z said.

Blossom-Z shoots an energy ball from her yo-yo, Bubbles-Z catch it in a bubble and send it to Buttercup-Z, Blossom and Bubbles each shoot energy beams, while Buttercup throws a fireball.

Buttercup-Z absorb all the attacks with her hammer, and it grows to gigantic size, and on fire.

"So long, Fuzzy! Giant Fireball Swing!" Buttercup-Z sends Fuzzy flying with her giant hammer, which return to normal size, as Fuzzy's sent flying.

"Now back to business." Blossom-Z said, and the girls take the White Z-Ray from the cavewoman.

"Alright, one down, six to go." Bubbles-Z said.

Back in the time stream, a call from Professor Utonium-Z comes up. "Girls, we just spotted White Z-Ray activity in the Cretaceous period, 100 million years ago."

"Alright then, next stop: 100 million years ago

**Cretaceous era: 100 million years ago**

The girls arrive at the Cretaceous era, where an Archelon in a black ninja suit with blue, red, purple, and orange wristbands speeds by.

"Come on, we need the Z-Ray from that Archelon." Blossom said, but then, the Archelon takes out a bo staff and whacks them all away.

"Okay, this guy need some butt whoopin'." Buttercup said, and charge straight for the Archelon, but he takes out a pair of nunchucks and whack her on the head.

"Yo-Yo Turtle Snare!" Blossom-Z used her yo-yo to tie up the Archelon, but he use a pair of swords to free himself.

"Bubble Turtle Catcher!" Bubbles-Z catch the Archelon in a bubble, but he use a pair of sai to break out.

"Turtle Hammer Whammer!" Buttercup-Z tries to pound on the Archelon, but he defends himself by retreating into his shell.

"This guy is good." Blossom said.

"How are we gonna beat him?" Bubbles asked.

"We are gonna have to outsmart him, and I have an idea." Blossom-Z said and whispers her plan to the others.

"Hey, giant turtle! Did anyone ever tell you that you're so yesterday?" Blossom-Z asked. "Modern-day turtles are much better than you."

The Archelon gets angry and air-jumps at them, intending to strike them with a sword.

"Now!" Bubbles-Z shouted, and the girls zap the Archelon, taking the White Z-Ray from him.

The Archelon, depleted of White Z-Rays, falls back into the ocean, while the White Z-Ray is caught by the girls.

* * *

**_The Powerpuffs take care of Fuzzy, and retrieve the first White Z-Ray. Later in the Cretaceous era, they fight off a ninja Archelon, and take the White Z-Ray from him. To be continued..._**

* * *

**_A/N: The ninja Archelon is based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He use all four Ninja Turtles' main weapon: Leonardo's sword, Raphael's sai, Donatello's staff, and Michelangelo's nunchucks._**


	29. Powerpuffs Back In Time (Part 3)

**_Powerpuffs Back In Time (Part 3)_**

* * *

**United Kingdom (2400 B.C.)**

The girls are fighting against a rock snake.

Buttercup-Z smash the snake apart with her hammer, but the rock snake easily reassemble itself.

"How are we gonna beat this thing if it just keeps on putting itself back together." Buttercup-Z asked.

"Hold on, do you guys know the snake game where you're supposed to get a snake to constantly eat food, but can't make it touch itself?" Bubbles asked.

"Great idea, we could get the rock snake to catch itself, then we can take the White Z-Ray from it." Blossom said.

"Hey, come and get me, Stone Head!" Buttercup said as she stuck her tongue at the rock snake.

The rock snake chase Buttercup, and then, Buttercup leads it into biting its own tail.

The rock snake struggle to get its tail out of its mouth, as the girls drain the White Z-Ray from it.

The rock snake turns back into a ring of stones as it's depleted of its White Z-Ray.

"Hey, you do you think this is how Stonehenge was formed?" Blossom-Z asked.

"Probably." Bubbles-Z replied.

**Townsville: Fortress**

HIM-Z sees the Powerpuffs' progress, through the black dust that followed them, just as Fuzzy is blown into the room, flattened and burnt gray.

"So, wanna tell us what happened?" HIM-Z asked.

"Them Powerpuffs got that purdy cave-lady, and she was darn beautiful." Fuzzy replied.

The Rowdyruff Boys Z recover from the Powerpuff Girls Z's kisses, and get up.

"Ah, I see you boys are awake." HIM-Z said. "Whaddaya say? Want your revenge against the Powerpuffs?"

"Yeah, sure! Those girls are gonna be sorry for messing with us!" Brick-Z said.

"Excellent, but first, let me buy you some time." HIM-Z said.

HIM-Z's black dust seep into the robot's circuitry, causing it to come to a dead stop, then it teleports to a destination.

The girls are now back in the PPG world, they're in a crater where Townsville used to be.

"Hey, this is where Townsville is supposed to be." Blossom said.

"We better defeat HIM and put the two cities back where they belong." Blossom-Z said.

"Hey, I know, let's try my configuration." Buttercup-Z suggested, and they do so, putting the girls back on track.

**Egypt (31 B.C.)**

A sandstorm is surrounding everywhere.

"Wait, slow down!" Blossom-Z shouted, and the Powerpuff super robot comes to a halt just right in front of the Sphinx, which has come to life, thanks to White Z-Rays.

"That was close." Bubbles-Z said.

"But you've got us to deal with." Brick-Z's voice said.

The Powerpuffs exit to find the Rowdyruff Boys Z in the air.

"Look who showed up, the Rowdyruff Boys." Blossom-Z said.

"We're not leaving without a fight!" Boomer-Z said.

"And we're not backing down from you lame girls!" Butch-Z said.

"Let's show them who the real lame ones are!" Buttercup-Z said.

"Yeah!" the PPG shouted and zapped the Rowdyruff Boys Z with their laser eyes.

"Sand-Yo Attack!" Blossom-Z bonked the Rowdyruff Boys Z on the head with her yo-yo.

"Desert Bubbles!" Bubbles-Z trap the Rowdyruff Boys Z in three bubbles.

"Sandstorm Slammer!" Buttercup-Z sends the Rowdyruff Boys Z flying with her hammer.

"Now for phase two." Blossom-Z said, and the girls take the White Z-Ray from the Sphinx.

* * *

**_The girls arrive in U.K. to take the White Z-Ray from a rock snake, which ends up creating Stonehenge. Later, in Egypt, 31 B.C., the girls fight off the Rowdyruff Boys Z and take the White Z-Ray from the Sphinx. To be continued..._**


	30. Powerpuffs Back In Time (Part 4)

**_Powerpuffs Back In Time (Part 4)_**

* * *

**China: 210 B.C.**

Emperor Qin Shi Huang stands almighty and tall, due to being empowered by a White Z-Ray.

"Today, I was feeling weak and frail, almost at my death bed, but now, I feel invincible!" Qin Shi Huang said. "I don't know what that white light did to me, but I feel as if I could make the whole world bow before me!"

"In that case, you're not gonna like this." Blossom-Z's voice said.

Qin Shi Huang turns to see the girls ready to use the Z-Ray extracting machine on him.

"Who are you!?" Qin Shi Huang ask as he shoots a beam from his hands, which the girls dodge.

"I'll keep him busy, while you guys take care of the rest!" Buttercup said as she shoot Qin Shi Huang with laser eyes.

"Royal Shield!" Qin Shi Huang generates a shield to block Buttercup's attack.

"Now!" Blossom shouted as the girls sneak up behind Qin Shi Huang and take the White Z-Ray from him.

"Five down, and just two more to go!" Bubbles-Z said as she caught the White Z-Ray with the bag.

**Easter Island: Year 1500**

The Powerpuffs are face-to-face with a floating moai figure brought to life by White Z-Rays.

The moai figure shoot laser eyes at the girls, which they proceed to avoid.

"Uh, I know there's a lot of those moai figures, but I don't think that means we can break one without the chances of a consequence." Blossom said.

"Wait, I know." Bubbles-Z said. "Let's try a combination move."

"Good idea!" Blossom-Z said as she shot an energy ball with her yo-yo, followed by Blossom and Buttercup who shot their own energy balls.

"My turn!" Buttercup-Z said as she hammered the energy balls.

"Here, use your sonic scream to make a bubble." Bubbles-Z said as she handed her wand to her counterpart.

"Thanks." Bubbles said, and she used her sonic scream to blow a big bubble, and the energy balls enter the bubble.

"Sonic Bubble Screamer!" Bubbles-Z took her wand back and popped the bubble, releasing a sonic scream that knocks the moai figure down to the ground.

"Here we go!" Buttercup-Z shouted as they drain the White Z-Ray from the moai figure, and Buttercup quickly catch it with the bag.

Then, using Bubbles-Z's configuration of the Powerpuff super robot, the girls put the moai figure back where it originally was.

"There we go, back where it belongs." Bubbles-Z said.

The robot separate into its three components and fly into the sky and form into Blossom-Z's configuration.

"Six down, and only one more left to go!" Blossom-Z said as the girls get ready for their final destination.

* * *

**_The girls travel to China in 210 B.C. to take the fifth White Z-Ray from Qin Shi Huang. After that, they travel to Easter Island and take the sixth White Z-Ray from a moai figure. Now there's only one more White Z-Ray left, which is in Italy, Year 1503. To be continued..._**


	31. Powerpuffs Back in Time (Part 5)

**_Powerpuffs Back in Time (Part 5)_**

* * *

**Townsville: Fortress**

The Rowdyruff Boys Z come crashing through the wall and land on the floor.

"It seems I should have sent someone else." HIM-Z said.

"Yes, I volunteer to go next!" Mojo said.

"Huh?" HIM-Z said.

"All this happened because of me! I came up with the plan that the Powerpuff Girls foiled, but it ended up becoming this! I am responsible for this whole thing! I should be the one to go next! That's why you have to send me next!" Mojo declared.

"Alright, suit yourself." HIM-Z said with an evil grin.

**Italy: Year 1503**

"Alright girls, this is it: the final stop." Poochi said.

In Leonardo da Vinci's workshop, Mona Lisa, given the ability to speak due to a White Z-Ray, is being annoying to Leonardo da Vinci.

"Please, Mona Lisa, be quiet." da Vinci said.

"Sorry, but now that I can talk, I have so much to say, and I'm gonna say it all." Mona Lisa said.

"Please, just quit talking." da Vinci pleaded.

"In that case, you're gonna be thankful that we do this." Blossom's voice said.

"No, wait, stop! Get that thing away from me!" Mona Lisa said as Bubbles approached it with the Z-Ray extractor.

"Uhm, portraits aren't actually supposed to talk." Bubbles said as she zapped Mona Lisa with the machine, draining the White Z-Ray from it, and Blossom catch it with the bag.

"Thank you, girls." da Vinci said. "The mouth was quite annoying, but now that it's gone, it's perfect."

The girls get back to the super robot with the White Z-Rays.

"Alright! We have 'em all!" Blossom said.

"Now all that's left is to get back to the present!" Buttercup said.

"No! You are not going anywhere!" Mojo shouted. "I will not let you get back to your own time! This is different than how I originally planned to go back in time to destroy you, but this method will work too!" Mojo said.

"Let's test that theory!" Buttercup shouted.

"We've got our own fighting robot this time!" Blossom-Z said.

"Here I go!" Mojo shouted as he sent a punch at the Powerpuff super robot.

The super robot just block it and attacks Mojo's robot with its own set of punches.

"How... is... that.. robot beating me!?" Mojo ask as he's getting knocked around in the cockpit.

"No, no. This won't do, let's see if this will do anything to help Mojo." HIM-Z's voice says as the black dust envelops the robot, shutting down the power.

"It stopped." Mojo said.

"Why did the robot just stop?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do it the usual way!" Blossom said, and the girls exited the robot.

"Hey Mojo!" Blossom-Z said. "Watch this!"

Bubbles-Z made a bunch of electric bubbles, Bubbles and Buttercup shot energy balls into it, Blossom blew ice breath into the bubbles, and Buttercup-Z sent the bubbles to Blossom-Z, who absorbed the bubbles with her yo-yo.

"Alright, here we go! Ice Shock Yo-Yo Attack!" Blossom-Z shot her yo-yo at Mojo.

The yo-yo split and held Mojo's robot in place as it froze and shocked it.

Mojo panics before sighing in defeat as the yo-yo crush his robot, which explodes, and he's sent flying back to the present.

"See you in the 2000s, Mojo!" Buttercup-Z said.

"Alright, now we can finally return to our time." Blossom-Z said.

* * *

**_The Powerpuffs collect the seventh and last White Z-Ray and as they're about to return to the present, Mojo is sent by HIM-Z to stop the girls, but like the others, he's defeated and sent flying. To be continued..._**


	32. HIM-Z's Big Plan (Part 1)

**_HIM-Z's Big Plan (Part 1)_**

* * *

**Townsville: Fortress**

"Well, certainly, you guys failed to defeat both sets of the Powerpuff Girls." HIM-Z said to the other villains. "I suppose I should go and set up my master plan to empower myself so I can pulverize the Powerpuffs for good."

"But how do you propose you do that?" Mojo asked.

"Simple, what's the hottest thing on Earth? Volcanic eruptions." HIM-Z asked. "I'll use the heat from the volcano and make myself stronger with each rising temperature."

**New Townsville: Science Lab**

"Alright, we have 7 White Z-Rays, the exact amount we need to stop HIM, and hopefully for good this time." Professor Utonium-Z said, when Mount New Townsville suddenly start erupting.

"Mount New Townsville!" the PPGZ shouted.

"It must be HIM's doing!" Ken said.

"It's not all, look!" Poochi said as he pointed to a screen.

Mojo's volcano is erupting as well, with his lair set safely out of the lava's flow range.

"Mojo's volcano is erupting too." Blossom shouted.

Then, suddenly HIM-Z shows up another screen. "This is perfect, two active volcanoes going off, and there's plenty of lava to go, isn't it wonderful? There's nothing more beautiful than this! Oh, and since I know those nasty do-gooders are seeing this... Na-na-na-na-na!" HIM-Z says as he mocks the girls, Professor Utoniums, Ken, and Poochi.

"And just to be sure, I'll do this..." HIM-Z says as he waves his arm, causing a small fireball to fly out.

"How is a small fireball supposed to get rid of us?" Buttercup asked.

Then, the fireball bursts through a window and smash the Z-Ray extracting machine.

"Ah, the machine!" Ken shouted. "It's smashed!"

"Ahahahaha! Surprised? You dimwits think I hadn't thought of that!? No, I was prepared." HIM-Z said on the monitor.

"Come on, Professor, can't we fix it?" Blossom asked Professor Utonium-Z.

"I'm sorry, I can't, this machine, the Z-Ray containing bag, and the original Chemical X were originally created by my ancestor, Professor Pithium, he used Chemical X on another set of girls, who defeated HIM and brought him to Professor Pithium, where they separated the dark energy from HIM, and sealed his body in the coffin, while the dark energy was trapped in a box thrown into the ocean." Professor Utonium-Z said.

"And we just happened to have the bag and the machine, since the Powerpuff Girls Z went back in time to get those two thing from Professor Pithium." Ken said.

"Oh no, what do we do now?" Bubbles asked.

"The other-HIM doesn't look that threatening as our HIM, but he's actually even more dangerous than our HIM." Blossom said.

"Wait, I have an idea, you girls protect the citizens, while we look for a different way we could use the White Z-Rays to defeat HIM." Ken suggested.

"Alright, but you better hurry, 'cause I know this isn't the only thing HIM have in his evil mind." Blossom-Z said, as the girls flew off.

"You know, it's amazing how just a simple food changed your Chemical X into Chemical Z." Professor Utonium said to his counterpart.

"Hold on, maybe Chemical X can be of some use, other-Professor, we might need your Chemical X." Ken said.

"Okay, let's go get it!" Professor Utonium said.

* * *

**_HIM-Z finally decides to take matters into his own hands and have Mojo's volcano and Mount New Townsville erupt. And to make it even harder for the heroes, HIM-Z sends a fireball to smash the Z-Ray extracting machine they need to seal him away. But the Professor Utoniums vow to find a different way to defeat HIM-Z. To be continued..._**


	33. HIM-Z's Big Plan (Part 2)

**_HIM-Z's Big Plan (Part 2)_**

* * *

**Townsville: City Hall**

Mr. Mayor is walking through the building, being his usual carefree and oblivious self, while a volcanic eruption is threatening his city.

"Mr. Mayor, a volcanic eruption is threatening the city! You're the mayor! Please do something." Ms. Bellum said as she followed him.

"Oh, but I have something to get to. Pickles!" Mr. Mayor said.

"Ugh, sometimes I wonder why I even bother." Ms. Bellum said.

The Mayor arrives at a pickle stand at the front of the City Hall, but a fireball comes by and destroys it, luckily, no one was harmed, especially the vendor.

"My pickles! We need the Powerpuffs!" Mr. Mayor shouted.

"Finally." Ms. Bellum said.

**New Townsville: City Hall**

In his office, Mr. Mayor-Z is looking concerned over the volcanic eruption threatening his city.

"Oh no, not again, this time it's even stronger than the last time!" Mr. Mayor-Z said.

"Sir, you should send help to the citizens!" Ms. Bellum-Z suggested.

"Good idea, Ms. Bellum." Mr. Mayor-Z said. "Send in firefighters to put out fires! Get the emergency squads to help out any injured citizens! And the army to slow down the lava flow! Go! Go! Go!"

The firefighters, the emergency squads, and the army are deployed.

"Let's hope the Powerpuffs can stop this like last time." Mr. Mayor-Z said with worry.

**Townsville: Downtown**

Blossom-Z, Bubbles, and Buttercup are patrolling the area, when they see three burning rocks headed for some citizens.

"Quick, we gotta save them!" Blossom-Z said, and they rush off.

Blossom-Z smash a rock with her yo-yo, Bubbles shatter one with thunder clap, and Buttercup break the third with her punch.

**New Townsville: Downtown**

Blossom, Bubbles-Z, and Buttercup-Z find three burning rocks headed toward some people.

"Come on, let's save them!" Buttercup-Z said.

"Blossom freezes a rock with ice breath, Bubbles-Z catch a rock with bubbles, and Buttercup-Z smash the last with her hammer.

**Townsville &amp; New Townsville: Border**

The girls meet up at the border of the two cities.

"The volcanoes are not only trouble for us, but they're trouble for the people as well." Bubbles-Z said.

"The Mayor called for help, so the people of the cities should be safe." Buttercup-Z said.

"Uh, that doesn't sound like something that the Mayor is likely to do." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, he would be more like: ignore and then when it gets something he really loves, for example, pickles, he panics and starts calling us to take care of it, but he never sends any reinforcements." Bubbles said.

"Don't worry, the Mayor of New Townsville is much more concerned about his city over some dumb pickles, he probably called the fire department, the emergency squad, and the army to take care of the eruptions, put out fires and helping injured people." Blossom-Z said.

"Let's see if the Professors, Ken, and Poochi figured out a way to defeat HIM." Bubbles-Z suggested.

Buttercup-Z took out her compact and called the lab.

"Ah, girls, just in time! We just built a weapon to use the White Z-Rays and defeat HIM." Professor Utonium-Z said.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Buttercup-Z said, and the girls flew to the lab.

**New Townsville: Science lab**

The girls are presented to a small scimitar sword.

"Here's the plan, girls." Professor Utonium-Z said. "This is not an ordinary sword, we used Chemical Z and Chemical X to create its special blade, that once fused with the 7 White Z-Rays, will seek out HIM's dark aura and destroy him, and once HIM's been defeated, his dark aura will be carried off into space by the White Z-Rays, while the sword will be left behind."

"Alright, take it with you, and weaken HIM, once you do, we'll fire the White Z-Rays to charge up the sword and follow through." Ken said.

"Okay, you guys, we got it." Blossom-Z said, and the girls flew off.

* * *

_**The girls protect some citizens from volcanic rocks as the weapon to defeat HIM-Z is completed. To be continued...**_


	34. End of HIM-Z

**_End of HIM-Z_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Mount New Townsville**

HIM-Z, now grown giant, thanks to the heat, is spreading lava everywhere.

"Ah, a fountain of lava, the most beautiful thing in the world, too bad not all volcanoes can do this, then just think how warmer it would be." HIM-Z said. "Soon, both worlds shall become my volcanic paradise!"

"Not so fast, HIM! It's time for you to cool your head and learn, that it'll never happen." the Powerpuffs shouted as they arrived at his location.

"You're right, as long as you six are around, there will always be annoyances, so it's time to get rid of you!" HIM-Z says as he sends lava at the girls.

The girls scream and continuously dodge the lava flow sent at them.

"HIM's become even more powerful!" Blossom said.

"How did you originally defeat HIM?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, since HIM is strengthened by heat, it work the opposite with cold, it makes HIM weak." Blossom-Z replied.

"So we noticed that icebergs formed around New Townsville bay, so we took one, and smashed it into smaller bits, and dropped them into HIM's clothes, rendering him cold." Buttercup-Z said.

"Wait, I've got it, but first, we need to make HIM think he defeated us!" Blossom said.

"P.S. here's an order of six spicy fireballs to go! Bon appetit!" HIM-Z send six fireballs at the girls, and they purposely take the hit to fool HIM-Z.

The girls are sent flying as HIM-Z lay down and start to relax.

Back with the girls, once they make sure they're out of HIM-Z's sight, they stop themselves.

"Okay, so we need an iceberg, which we smash into smaller ice chunks and drop them all into HIM's clothes." Blossom-Z said.

"No problem." Blossom gets closer to the ground and use ice breath to create a giant iceberg.

Bubbles-Z lifts up the iceberg with a bubble, and Buttercup-Z's hammer sends the bubble flying toward HIM-Z.

Buttercup sends a sonic boom inside the bubble, cracking the iceberg, and Bubbles's sonic scream pops the bubble.

Blossom-Z pulls on HIM-Z's clothes with her yo-yo to let the ice to get in, and HIM-Z gets colder and colder until he return to normal size, and both volcanoes stop erupting.

"What!? You girls again? What do I have to do to get rid of you?" HIM-Z asked. "Brrr, cold!"

"Now!" Blossom-Z said as she held up the scimitar into the air.

Back at the lab, Ken aims at the scimitar with the lab's laser, and fire the White Z-Rays at it.

The scimitar glows white and flies high into the air, and come down straight for HIM-Z.

"No!" HIM-Z shouted as the scimitar comes down, and slash him down the middle.

HIM-Z falls down, and he's consumed in an explosion, the White Z-Rays drain the dark power from HIM-Z's lifeless body, and take it away to outer space, and the scimitar, no longer powered by the White Z-Rays, falls down and break into many shards.

"Alright! We did it! We defeated HIM!" Buttercup-Z shouted.

"But, what do we do about the body?" Blossom asked.

"You know what, I say we put it back in the coffin where he was sealed in back in the 18th century." Bubbles-Z suggested.

**New Townsville: Rural area**

The girls arrive at the building which contained HIM-Z's coffin.

As they find the coffin, the girls put the body back into the coffin.

* * *

**_HIM-Z grows giant, but the girls trick him, and cool him down by dropping ice into his clothes, returning him to normal size and stopping the eruptions. After that, the powered scimitar cuts HIM-Z down, and the White Z-Rays take the dark power into outer space. And finally, HIM-Z's body is put back in the coffin, which it was sealed in back in the 18th century. To be continued..._**


	35. The Final Chapter

**_The Final Chapter_**

* * *

**Townsville: Fortress**

Mojo-Z, Fuzzy-Z, Gangreen Gang-Z, Amoeba Boys-Z, Princess-Z, and Sedusa-Z recover from Black Z-Ray depletion.

"I wonder what happened." Mojo-Z said.

"Don't know, but I sure got my beauty rest, I feel like a million bucks." Fuzzy-Z said.

"Mojo's battery feels like it's charged up." Mojo-Z said.

"Mine too, let's use it!" Fuzzy-Z said as he palms Mojo-Z down to the ground.

"Gah! Hey, why did you do that!?" Mojo-Z ask as he get up and retaliate, and he and Fuzzy-Z get into a rumble, and soon the other villains follow.

The girls come back to see the rumble. "Not much has changed here." Blossom-Z said, and the girls proceed to give all the villains a good smack.

The girls send all the villains flying except for Princess-Z and Sedusa-Z.

"Let's take these two to the lab." Bubbles-Z said as she trapped Princess-Z and Sedusa-Z in bubbles.

**New Townsville: Science lab**

Professor Utonium-Z fired the Chemical Z ray gun at Sedusa-Z, turning her back to Annie, and returns Princess-Z to normal as well.

"Whoa! What was that?" Buttercup asked.

"Unlike the other villains affected by Black Z-Rays, Princess and Sedusa's transformations are reversible, but unfortunately, they can be re-triggered." Blossom-Z said.

"You guys take Princess Morbucks back to her mansion, we'll take Annie back to her shop." Buttercup-Z said as she and Bubbles-Z left to take Annie back to her shop.

**New Townsville: Princess-Z's mansion**

Blossom-Z and the PPG arrive at the mansion to drop off Princess-Z, they open her window and leave her on the bed.

**New Townsville: Annie's shop**

Annie wakes up. "Huh, I wonder what happened to me." She said.

"Hey there." Bubbles-Z said as she and Buttercup-Z came in.

"Oh, the Powerpuff Girls." Annie said.

"We just want some Zuber cakes, please." Bubbles-Z said.

"Okay, coming right up." Annie said, and soon, Bubbles-Z and Buttercup-Z leave Annie's shop with some Zuber cakes.

At the park, they regroup with Blossom-Z and the PPG.

"Hey, we got Zuber cakes!" Buttercup-Z said.

"Awesome!" Blossom-Z said as she took one.

"Fascinating, so an accidental drop of this into your Chemical X turned it into Chemical Z, in contrast for us, it was Chemical X that was the accidental ingredient that gave us superpowers." Blossom said.

"Mmm, I can see why it created Chemical Z." Bubbles said as she took a bite of a Zuber cake.

"Awesome!" Buttercup said as she bit into her Zuber cake.

"Let's save some for the others." Blossom said.

"But the Professor doesn't actually like having Zuber cakes around the lab, since he's afraid that we might drop one into Chemical Z." Bubbles-Z said.

"It should be fine as long as we eat it outside." Buttercup said.

**New Townsville: Science lab**

Both Professor Utoniums, Ken, and Poochi are eating Zuber cakes, outside the lab.

"I gotta say, this is amazing." Professor Utonium said.

"Yup, and although I usually don't like these around the lab, I guess outside's fine." Professor Utonium-Z said.

"So, when are the cities gonna go back to their worlds?" Blossom-Z asked.

"According to the research, in a week or so, and everyone are gonna go back to their worlds, regardless of which city you're in." Ken replied.

"We let both Mayors know what happened, and honestly, I think New Townsville's mayor does a better job than the other Mayor." Poochi said.

"Oh yeah, and both Mayors decided to thank both Powerpuff Girls groups for their work, so head to the border, and meet with the people, we'll just watch from surveillance." Professor Utonium-Z said.

The girls flew off, while the Professors, Ken, and Poochi went back into the lab.

**Townsville &amp; New Townsville: Border**

The girls meet up with both Mayors, both Ms. Bellums, and the citizens of Townsville and New Townsville.

"As Mayor of Townsville," Mr. Mayor said.

"And as Mayor of New Townsville." Mr. Mayor-Z said.

"We both would like to thank the six of you girls for saving both cities." both Mayors said.

"Thanks, and plus, we learned a new trick that we would like to share with everyone." Blossom said.

"6 in 1: Powerpuff Girls Special!" the girls shouted.

Blossom creates a giant iceberg with ice breath, then, the ice is put in a giant bubble by Bubbles-Z, Buttercup lifts the bubble into the air, Blossom-Z spin the bubble with her yo-yo, Buttercup-Z smash the iceberg into many pieces, and Bubbles's sonic scream pops the bubble and turn the ice pieces into snowflakes.

The citizens look in amazement as the snowflakes come down.

* * *

**_The girls come back to the fort and send all the villains flying except for Princess-Z and Sedusa-Z, whom they both return to normal. Afterwards, the girls meet up with the Mayors, and show off a special combination. The End_**


End file.
